


Insert Punny Title Here: A Kinkmeme Collection

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Bathroom Sex, Breast Sex, Face-Sitting, Gentle Sex, Kinkmeme, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Strip Tease, Teasing, Underage - Freeform, first time masturbation, i feel ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Fills I have stored in my NSFW folder that I finally decided to bring to light, feel greatly ashamed by some and can't think of titles so they'll go here.Chapter 1: Gladio/Noctis-Rough SexChapter 2: Gladio/Noctis-Rough Sex 2.0Chapter 3: Noctis/Gladio-EdgingChapter 4: Noctis/Gladio-Oiled back Massage and SexChapter 5: Gladio/Noctis-Power BottomChapter 6: Noctis/Gladio-Paizuri for Stress ReliefChapter 7: Gladio-Solo Shower MasturbationChapter 8: Noctis-Solo First Time MasturbationChapter 9: Noctis/Gladio-Pregnancy SexChapter 10: Gladio/Noctis-Slow and Gentle SexChapter 11: Gladio/Noctis-First Time OralChapter 12: Gladio/Noctis-Alpha/Omega knotting and bondingChapter 13: Nyx/Gladio-Muffled SexChapter 14: Noctis/Gladio-Desk SexChapter 15: Gladio/Noctis-Face Riding SexChapter 16: Noctis/Gladio-Ex SexChapter 17: Gladio/Noctis-Getting Caught and WatchedChapter 18: Gladio/Noctis-Road HeadChapter 19: Gladio/Noctis- Jewelry KinkChapter 20: Noctis/Gladio-Magical Sex Toy





	1. G/N: Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have the link to this prompt, or some of the others, unfortunately, but the OP asked for really rough sex. So I did this. :D

Noctis looks over his shoulder at the grinning man behind him, he shivers with anticipation and lust as he’s shoved down against the table top. His belt is yanked off and his trousers pulled down along with his boxers baring his ass. Gladio runs his large hand over a cheek, giving a playful smile before reeling back and smacking the cheek roughly, getting a yip from his Prince. He rubs against the red welt that is beginning to form but delivers another quick smack before the sting can subside. A third smack is lobbied onto him before the same treatment is repeated with the other cheek. 

“Put your hands behind your back.” Gladio growls as he massages the reddened ass of the younger man before scooping up the discarded belt and using it to tie his arms in place. “Shall I play with you some more or do you want to just get down to it?”

“Don’t care, just want you to wreck me.” he pants out and shifts around, his cheek pressed flush against the cool tabletop.

Gladio licks his lips and pulls down his sweatpants, his cock springing forward and gives it a few strokes. He takes out a packet of lube and spreads it across his length before tossing it aside and grabbing Noct’s hips. He shifts the smaller man onto his side, pulling one leg up onto his shoulder while the other dangles off and Gladio nestles himself in between. He begins to push into the tightness, groaning as he feels the ring muscles open up to him, a blissed-out grin tugging at his lips as Noct lets out guttural cries; a mix of slight pain but also deep pleasure. Once he’s in he immediately backs out to where just the tip remains and snaps back in, getting a sharp cry from the Prince. Gladio wraps his arms around the thigh rested against him, using it as an anchor to keep his lover in place as he continues slamming into him, getting lovely little cries from him as he does. Thankfully the table is quite sturdy as it rocks back and forth from the momentum of Gladio’s thrusts so it won’t tip over or break. 

“AH! Gladio! Oh, fuck!” Noct gasps out, face bright red and lips swollen from him biting them. His head lolls back as Gladio pushes his thigh against his side, changing the angle to where the larger man’s thrusts are downturned and managing to constantly rub over where his prostate is nestled. “Shit, shit ah, yes!” 

Gladio reaches up and snatches the younger man by his shirt collar, bending him up slightly so he can press kisses and nips to his lips, then watch as blue eyes steadily roll back and Noctis’ mouth hangs open while grunts tumble forth. With a sharp cry, Noct begins to come hard, strips of white coating his shirt and the tabletop. Gladio releases his grip on the shirt collar and grabs hold of Noctis’ sweaty thigh, slamming in and rattling the table under them as he growls out lowly, spilling his warm seed into the smaller man. They both gasp out breathily, Noct’s eyes half-lidded and Gladio resting his face against the pale leg on his shoulder before pressing a kiss to it. He lets the leg down easily and slips out, come dribbling along with it, then reaches forward to unbound the Prince’s wrists. Gladio lifts the listless body of the man before him, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. He begins to mouth around at his neck licking trails against the sweaty skin before he sinks his teeth in, not breaking the skin but enough to where it will leave a mark. Noctis moans and leans his head back, giving his lover better access as he kicks off his pants and underwear all the way then wraps his legs around Gladio’s thick torso. The Shield pulls away and peels off his sweatshirt and tank, allowing Noct to roam his hands around his tan skin as he continues to bite at his neck and shoulders. He reaches down and begins to pump at his dick, getting himself hard once more before he lifts the slender youth from off the table and holds him effortlessly with one arm as he guides himself back in with the other. Noct moans as he’s filled up once again, wrapping his arms around thick neck muscles and lacing his fingers in thick brown hair. Gladio grips under red cheeks and begins to thrust up into the slick hole, grunting as he picks up the speed from before. 

“Damn you feel so good.” he pants out as he holds his lover against him, snapping his hips up and using the inertia of the lithe hips coming down to get a nice rough pace going.

Noct moans out and grips him tightly, their chest sticking together from sweat and cum from his recent orgasm. He presses his face into Gladio’s neck, gasping and letting out little cries as he fucked into so good. The larger man halts his movements briefly, stepping back until he connects with the wall and turns them so Noctis is pressed flush against it. He begins his thrusting once again, utilizing the wall to his advantage to pound into him even harder. The Prince lets out quick cries, digging his nails into tattooed flesh and leaving little half moon imprints. 

“Ah, Gladio, ah I’m getting close again.” Noct stammers out, swallows down some saliva and bites his lip.

Gladio grins deviously and gives a hard squeeze with his thumb and index finger to just below Noctis’ cock head, getting a soft cry from him as he holds him there for a good ten seconds. 

“Bastard!” the Prince whines before gasping at a rough snap of his lover’s hips up into him. “Fuck!” 

“You know you love it.” Gladio growls out with a toothy grin, leaning in to lick a soft trail up Noct’s chin before flicking his tongue against his puffy lips and delving into his mouth for a deep kiss. 

Noct’s gasps begin to match Gladio’s rough thrusts as he’s slammed against the wall behind him. The brunette decides to be nice and begins to pump the cock in his grip, twisting his wrist as he slides up and down the shaft. Noctis chokes out a deep moan as he comes for the second time that night, spilling all over the large hand stroking him. Gladio slows his thrusting despite not reaching his peak, instead, he gently lets Noct down to stand on trembling legs, using his clean hand to tip his Prince’s chin up for a kiss.

“Think you can handle one more?” Gladio purrs into Noct’s mouth, nibbling on his lower lip before kissing him again. 

“Yes.” Noct says, deep blue eyes half-lidded and filled with desire. 

The large man takes his lover’s slender body and turns him around, pushing his front against the wall and dragging his nails down his back, taking a brief moment to message over the scar from the Prince’s childhood and pressing loving kisses to it. He reaches to Noct’s front and grips his half hard dick, stroking it back to full hardness as he leaves love bites against the man’s shoulders. Gladio releases the member and takes his own in hand, using his other to pull Noct’s hips back to where he is arched and slides back in, moaning out as he goes balls deep into the warmth. He places a strong hand between Noctis’ shoulder blades while his other grips his thin waist and rocks his hips up into him. Noct braces his hands against the wall, face turning a shade of reddish purple as he pants hoarsely, growing more and more exhausted and spent as his lover continues to pound into him. But a throaty scream tumbles forth as thick fingers comb into his sweaty locks and yank his head back as teeth sink into his neck before a warm tongue flicks across it lovingly. He bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut, holding in the deep cries as he’s continuously slammed into, slick sweaty skin slapping loudly against skin. Gladio’s grunts and moans begin to become deeper, nearing his end as he releases Noct’s hair and instead wraps his fingers gently around the love-bitten throat while his other thick arm snakes around his thin waist. 

“Shit, fuck! Gladio AH! I’m gonna, huh ah!” Noctis wails as rests his head back against the tan shoulder’s of his lover, turning his face into the crook of the man’s neck and pressing a few kisses their before biting his lip and whimpering. 

A couple more thrusts and a deep groan brings Gladio to his release, filling his lover up even more. He pants out gruffly and slips out, ignoring the mess that follows and coaxes Noct to face him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before dropping to his knees. The Prince lets out a shrill cry as his cock is engulfed into the other’s mouth, being sucked and stroked eagerly. Noct’s whole body quivers as he comes hard down his lover’s throat, gasping as every last drop is milked out of him. His body begins to become lax as he slides down, but is caught in strong arms that message over his heated skin. Gladio gently lifts the young man into his arms and carries him to bed, laying him down and brushes his sweaty locks out of his eyes.

“You look so beautiful like this.” he says and presses a kiss to his forehead before laying down next to him and pulling him close. “Are you satisfied?”

“Yes, gods yes.” Noctis says breathily and snuggles closer. 

They lay tangled in each others' warm and sweaty hold and drift off for a light nap together.


	2. G/N: Rough pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as the prior chapter, this was actually written first but I felt it flowed better in this order. Think of them as companion pieces.

It had been awhile since the two were able to get a room by themselves, and thankfully far away from the others. It’s not like their relationship was secret, but what Noct wanted, craved from his lover was not something he wanted the other men to hear. He wanted to be wrecked to the point he’ll feel it for days, and thankfully, he and Gladio were on the same page. As soon as the door was shut and locked behind them, the larger man grabbed him up into an aggressive and sloppy kiss, gripping Noctis’ ass with his large hands as the younger man snaked his legs around his thick torso. Gladio unceremoniously dumps the Prince onto their bed, eyeing him seductively as he shucks off his leather jacket and moves down to his trousers. 

“You gonna strip?” he growls out as he unbuckles his belt.

“Nah, you can do it.” Noctis replies, eyes fixed on the other’s groin as he slides out of his pants.

“Lazy.” Gladio snorts and grabs the smaller man by the legs, pulling him towards the edge of the bed. “Have it your way.”

He starts by pulling off each boot, tossing them aside along with his socks and pressing kisses to his ankles. Gladio then works on removing his pants, yanking them off without much effort then pulls up his shirt and tosses it along with the rest of their discarded clothing. He grabs Noct’s chin with one large hand to tip his head up for a hungry kiss as he strips them both of their underwear and gives his hardened cock a stroke. Noctis breaks away from the kiss and shoos Gladio’s hand away to replace it with his own before wrapping his lips around the head, moaning softly as sucks on it. His Shield groans out as his head lolls back, running thick fingers through black locks and fisting them tightly to give himself more control over the other’s movements. He pushes himself further down his lover’s throat until he’s all the way in and slides back out all the way before thrusting back in. Noctis relaxes his throat and allows it to be fucked aggressively until Gladio pulls him off and rolls him onto his belly with ease. He gives light squeezes to the pale mounds of flesh before giving a rough smack to one, earning a whimper and moan.

“So nice.” Gladio coos and smacks the other cheek before retrieving lube from his pants pocket and setting it beside Noct’s bent over body. “Up on your hands and knees love.”

Noct smiles and does as he’s told, presenting his reddened ass to the larger man who caresses the handprints softly before taking the lube and squirting some onto his fingers. He slowly traces the pucker with a slick finger, chuckling at the impatient whine coming from his Prince before he slips the finger in and begins to twist it around inside the tight warm hole. Gladio adds a second thick digit not long after the first, thrusting them in and out roughly and getting happy mewls from the action. 

“Gladio, please.” Noct moans out and snaps his hips back to meet the prodding fingers.

The fingers are removed and another slap to his ass is given before Gladio coats himself with the rest of the lube. He lifts one leg onto the bed and holds Noctis by his hips while pressing in with one hard thrust that causes the younger to see stars. But he doesn’t get a moment to relax as Gladio grasps his hips and slams them back to meet his own in a savage collision of skin that rocks the bed against the wall. Noctis opens his mouth to let out a scream but all that tumbles out is raspy grunts and choked out sobs as he’s fucked up so good by his Shield, a pleased grin spreading onto his face. His arms give out after a while and he slumps down, bracing himself by grabbing the sheets under him as Gladio keeps a firm grasp on his hips and continues his relentless assault. 

“Fuck, the things you do to me when you get like this.” Gladio moans out as he looks down at the smaller man, his face flushed red and tears forming in his eyes. 

The brunette slowly begins to come to a stop, allowing them both a second to catch their breaths before he leans over top of the smaller man and captures his swollen lips in a kiss. He slips out, ignoring the protest from his lover, and slides him up towards the top of the bed then flips him over onto his back. Gladio leans in for another kiss and gently twists one of Noct’s nipples before breaking the kiss and replacing his fingers with his mouth, sucking and nipping it. Noctis runs his fingers through Gladio’s thick hair and all the way down until he touches his back, digging his fingers into the muscled shoulder and throwing his head back with a moan as his other nipple is given the same treatment as the other. 

“Gladio!” Noctis whines and trembles, wanting him to return to his prior task.

The older man snorts and bites his collarbone teasingly before sitting back and placing pale legs against his shoulders, then sliding back in and continuing his early pace. Noct cries out and grips the headboard as he pounded into, wondering if he or the headboard will be the first to break from the rough act. Gladio pants out as sweat trickles down his face and body, his cheeks heating up as he watches the blissed-out face of his lover writhing below him and feeling his dick being clenched tightly. He pushes Noctis’ legs forwards and spreads them as wide as he can while leaning down, covering the man under him with his own large body as he takes a position akin to doing planks and hammers down into his lover’s pliant form. 

“Shit, shit ah! Gods, Gladio!” Noct howls, his entire body flaring up and his mind starting to go blank. 

Gladio grunts out, unable to form words as he slams down harder, the momentum causing his heavy sac to slap against Noct’s ass but the noise is drowned out by the bed bouncing off the wooden floor and the two men’s pleasure-filled groans. The young Prince release his death grip on the headboard and snatches a chunk of Gladio’s thick mane with one hand as he reaches down to jerk himself with the other.

“Fuck, baby your so good!” Noct chokes out before he yanks him down by his hair and smashes their lips together, crying into his mouth and fucked even harder. “Fuck, fuck fu-ah!”

Noctis loses coherency after that, his brain shutting down as he begins to orgasm harshly, tears stream down his face and he lets out a deep scream finally as he still rammed into, Gladio not hitting his peak yet. His doesn’t take much longer, feeling his lover’s walls pulsing and tightening around his dick so snuggly like it wants to hold him in forever. He finally comes with a deep and gravely shout, snapping his hips down and slowly coming to halt as he rides it out. He pants out raspily as he leans down to press kisses to his lover’s sweaty brow, gently laying his trembling legs onto the bed and slipping out slowly. Gladio looks down at the mess of a man splayed out before him, face cherry red, lips swollen and parted, hips and thighs are bruised and trembling, but despite all that Noct smiles blissfully up at him.

“Good?” Gladio gasps out as he lays down next to him, softly caressing his jaw before leaning in to kiss it.

“Yeah. Haven’t had you like this for a long while, it was so damn great.”

“You probably won’t be able to walk after this.” 

“Then you’ll just have to carry me, won’t you?” 

“Bullshit. You’re the one who wanted it rough, now you have to man up and suffer through it.” Gladio chortles as he rolls over to snag some tissues to clean his lover with. “Especially since we’re traveling to Ravatogh tomorrow and you know how bumpy those roads are.”

“Ugh!” Noct snaps and smacks his lover with a pillow. “Then I’m just going to lay on you the whole time.”

“Whatever, Princess.” Gladio teases and pulls him against him snuggly, nuzzling his face against damp black locks as he softly massages his Noct’s lower aching back. 

Sure enough, the next day rolls around and he refuses to budge from the bed. Whining about being sore and demanding to be served breakfast in bed followed by getting a message from his lover. 

“I told you so.” Gladio snorts.

“Shove it, you bastard.” Noctis hisses but then yips when a rough hand smacks his bruised ass.


	3. N/G: Edging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fill was Noctis delaying both of their orgasms and Gladio growing increasingly frustrated.

Noctis sits on the side of the large hotel bed, watching the bathroom door intently. For on the other side is someone he has been waiting to utterly wreck for weeks but couldn’t due to unforeseen circumstances. But for the next few days they can relax and enjoy themselves, and Noct plans to enjoy himself very much. The bathroom door begins to open and the Prince can’t help but become excited as his lover struts out freshly cleaned, wearing a pair of cotton sweatpants and a tight tank top.

“You kept me waiting way too long.”

“Sorry, your Highness.” Gladio coos out and tosses the towel he was using on his hair to the side. “So how do you want me?”

“Hmm, give me a nice show first.” Noct grins playfully and reclines back onto his elbows.

The older man grins. “Music?” he asks and Noctis takes out his phone to put a song on for the upcoming striptease. “Good. Now relax and enjoy.”

The Shield begins slowly gyrating to the beat of the music, his eyes locked onto his Prince’s, seeing the lust begin to build as he teasingly pulls his tank up. He turns around and wiggles his backside as he dips down, removing the top and tossing it towards a corner. You wouldn’t think for a man his size he could be so agile and flexible, but Noctis knows just how much he can be, and he loves it. The sensual dance continues, with Gladio stepping closer to his younger lover, teasingly biting his plump lower lip as he ghosts his hands down his sides and snags his bottoms with his thumbs. He slips them down past his hip bones but stops momentarily as he swivels about again.

“Keep going?” he purrs and turns, moving his hips and ass so mesmerizingly that Noct just stares. “Is that a yes then?”

Noct snaps out of his trance and grins. “You’re still too clothed for what's coming up next.” 

“You’re one to talk” he snorts and gets a swat to an ass cheek.

“Don’t sass your Prince.” Noctis says taking a commanding tone, but he begins to remove himself from his clothes as well.

Gladio keeps his back turned as he slides out of his sweatpants, letting them fall down off of himself before kicking them away. He slowly sashays his hips as he turns around to face the other man, letting him soak up his entire figure before stepping to him and leaning down for a kiss. Noct tangles his fingers in slightly damp brown locks as he deepens the kiss and explores the other’s mouth with his tongue. He pulls the larger man onto the bed where he’s being straddled before releasing his grip on Gladio’s hair so he can explore his body. His hands travel down the tan sculpted chest of his bodyguard, feeling the taut muscles underneath before moving to his sides and then to his back. Noct gently drags his fingernails up Gladio’s back, feeling him arch at the touch and softly moan. Noctis nips his lover’s lip and then presses a quick kiss to his jaw before guiding him to lay down on the bed. He quickly retrieves the lube from his day pack and climbs back onto the bed where he begins to press kisses to Gladio’s leg before working his way up to his thigh.

“You going to do this slow?”

“For now.” Noct answers and bites down on a supple thigh.

Once he arrives at his desired destination, he uncaps the lube and applies some to his fingers, softly rubbing a digit over the pucker. He runs his tongue up Gladio’s thigh as he pushes a finger in, receiving a beautiful deep gasp from the older man. He slowly works his finger in past the knuckle before pulling out at the same speed and twisting as he presses back in. The larger man begins to become impatient and try to roll his hips but stops when the finger does, then Noct resumes his teasingly slow pace. A second finger is added not much long after and the Prince begins to move a bit quicker and rougher, getting more lovely noises. He begins rubbing the thin wall where the gland is that makes Gladio cry out and tremble as it's stimulated, feeling himself grow greatly aroused and wanting to hear more. Noctis gives himself more leverage on the bed and begins to quicken his thrusting, fucking his fingers into his lover roughly. The brunette pants and grabs the sheets under him as he tries not to shift around too much.

“Fuck, ahh.” Gladio pants out and bites his lips only to let out a throaty cry as his prostate is constantly rubbed. “Shit, oh gods.”

But the pleasure quickly stops making him whine. Noct flashes him a coy smile as he lubes his cock and nestles himself between the large parted thighs.

“Sorry love, gotta make sure you hold out a little longer.” he says and leans in for a kiss. “Hold your thighs up for me.”

Gladio does as he’s told and hooks his arms under his knees, holding his legs and allowing Noct better access. The black haired youth positions himself at the slick entrance, rubbing his cockhead over the hole before pressing in steadily and receiving a soft moan. He inches himself in, moaning slightly as the tight warmth engulfs him and then stops when he’s in all the way. Noct leans over Gladio’s front and anchors his arms on the bed aside of him, leaning down to press kisses to his throat as he begins to pull out only to slam back in.

“Fuck!” Gladio gasps out, almost losing his grip on his legs but holds steady and throws his head back with more throaty moans as the pace begins to become rougher. “Yes. Noct, ah.”

Noctis pants as he snaps his hips against the other, slick skin making a squelching sound with each strike. They usually do it rough and quick due to time constraints, but since they have ample time for it, Noct decides he’s going to drag the pleasure out for as long as he can. A devilish grin cascades across his face as he moves even quicker and harder, bed bouncing noisily under them along with Gladio’s raspy panting. He can see the larger man trembling, face turning flush, and his insides beginning to spasm. Almost cruelly he stops and pulls out, but quickly silences the incoming swear from the large man with a deep kiss.

“Not yet, want this to last a bit longer. Trust me, it’ll be so damn worth it.” 

He mouths and sucks at Gladio’s sweaty chest, flicking his tongue against a nipple before biting it softly and then sucking on it. Once the larger man’s breathing evens out, Noct knows he can start again and nudges him to roll onto his stomach. Gladio complies and allows himself to be guided halfway off the bed to where his feet are firmly planted on the floor with him bent over the bed. Noctis stands behind him and takes hold of his hips, easing back in and restarting his movements. The brunette looks back at his lover, pouty lips slightly parted as he watches thin hips collide against his with such a force seemingly impossible for someone so slender. But that’s one of the things that drives him wild about his lover, that such a tiny frame holds so much power, even more than him. But a perfect roll of Noctis hips causes Gladio to shut down from bliss, his eyes fluttering shut as he begins to grunt and moan deeply. Noct keeps his firm hold on the muscled thighs, pulling them back against his pelvis as he slams back in.

“Feels so damn good, gods you’re amazing Gladio.” he praises his lover and smiles at the look of deep pleasure etched onto the older man’s face. “Love you.”

“Gods I love you too.” 

Noct gasps out a soft moan as he thrusts even faster, feeling himself starting to get close. But again he stops and holds out from orgasming just yet, earning another whine. 

“A little bit longer babe.” Noct coos and massages the supple mounds that encase his dick, giving a light squeeze before sliding himself out again. 

“Dammit, I’ve been waiting for this for so long. We hardly ever get to do this.”

“I know.” he says and leans down to press a kiss to Gladio’s back. “I promise you it’ll be great.”

He presses feather soft kisses across the large back, tracing his fingers over the intricate lines of the man’s tattoo, a symbol of duty as Shield. Noct moves to the small of Gladio’s back and dips his tongue against his spine and slowly drags his tongue upwards until he reaches in between his shoulder blades, the man writhing under him. 

“Noct, please!” Gladio whines shamefully, wiggling about as that devilish tongue begins to travel back down. “Fuck.”

“Back on the bed and on your side.” he orders. 

Gladio gets into position and waits as Noct slides up behind him, back flush against his Prince’s front. Noct lifts a large leg and lays it over his to allow him easier access then delves back in, mimicking his ferocity from before. Gladio cries out as he’s pounded, attempting to grasps his aching member but his hand gets snatched and held away. 

“Noct, I can’t, please I can’t.” he cries out before letting a throaty scream escape from his lips.

“You’re doing great. Just a bit longer Gladio, I know you can hold on, my strong Shield.”

Sweat tumbles down Gladio’s face, mixing with the tears already cascading down his reddened cheeks as he begins to sound hoarse from crying and screaming. But Noct doesn’t relent, snapping his hips and occasionally rolling them for contrast as he too feels he’s reaching his threshold. He can’t decide if he wants to finish completely or hold off one more time. The Prince presses kisses to his lover’s wet cheek before pressing one to his earlobe and then nibbling. 

“You are so wonderful.” he whispers and kisses the patch of skin under his ear. 

Gladio doesn’t respond and instead begins mewling, overstimulation making him become an incoherent mess. Noct makes his decision and slows his thrusting once more, smoothing his hand over the trembling thigh before pulling out and allowing Gladio to regain his composure.

“I am going to fucking hurt you for this!” Gladio snaps angrily but moans as a nipple is tweaked and his shoulder is bitten. “Godsdammit please!”

But Noctis remains undeterred and drags his nails across the man’s side, traveling down across his hip bone and caressing under his belly button. He turns Gladio’s head and captures his mouth in a sloppy needy kiss, getting bit for his actions.

“All right, I’ll stop now.” Noct chuckles and pushes Gladio over flat onto his belly, climbing onto his backside and sliding in. 

The bed creaks violently as Noct hammers down at breakneck speed, skin slapping together harshly and screams of pleasure emitting from them both. The smaller man runs his fingers through the other man’s long brown mane and pulls his head back to give him access to his mouth for a deep kiss. Gladio cries out as he’s assaulted non stop, edging closer to his peak until it finally hits him. He comes with a throaty roar, tears flowing from his puffy eyes, and his load splatters all over the sheets underneath. Noctis releases Gladio’s hair to grab his hips, yanking them up as he continues to thrash the man under him. His hits him after a couple more snaps, exploding inside his lover with a scream. He slumps down tiredly against the large sweaty back underneath him, them both gasping for air as they slowly come down from their ecstasy. 

“So, you feel good?” Noct pants out, nuzzling against the warm shoulder his head is resting on.

“Yeah, but I’m still going to make you pay for it later.” Gladio gasps but then smiles. “Little brat.”

“You know you love it when I take complete control.” he says and slips out. 

“Hmm, then that means you can take care of me and I’ll laze about.” Gladio chuckles and turns his head to face Noct. “I’ll be a pillow princess like you today.”

“Whatever you want.” Noct snorts and leans in for a deep kiss.


	4. N/G: Massage and Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, don't have the link, but it was Any/Gladio oiled back massage with sex.

Gladio lets a soft sigh escape him as he feels the oil dripping onto his back and then his lover’s hands slowly toiling themselves against his skin, preparing to work out the knots that he gets from fighting and keeping his lover safe. Noctis’ slim fingers rub against the older man’s broad back, placing a bit of pressure as he massages the muscles underneath. 

“Mmm, feels good.” Gladio purrs softly, closing his eyes and resting his head on his crossed arms. 

Noct adds some more oil and kneads against Gladio’s thick shoulders before working his way to his deltoids, paying extra special attention to them and marveling as they flex under his fingers. He moves next to the older man’s shoulder blades, rubbing circles into the area and begins to smile when that act elicits a soft moan from his boyfriend.

“You like that?” Noct asks and puts a bit more pressure into his movement.

“Mmm hmm.”

Noctis travels a bit further before rubbing back up to Gladio’s shoulders, then slides them back down and repeats the process a couple more times. He adds more oil to his hands and begins to work on the man’s lower back, tracing his fingers across his obliques and all the little peaks and dips. A cheeky look curls onto the Prince’s face, trailing his hands down further to where the back meets the man’s luscious rear. He rubs his hands over the skin just above the mounds before sliding down to cup them, giving a light squeeze and massaging back up. 

Gladio moans in approval of the touches, his body feeling amazing. “Keep going.” 

Noctis grins and bites his lower lip, returning his hands to his lover’s ass cheeks and begins to roll the supple mounds, getting them all slick with oil that glistens under the light. Gladio’s breath hitches, his face turning slightly red as his rear is kneaded and massaged slowly, feeling himself becoming hard. He lets out a gasp as Noctis dips a finger into the cleft of his ass, rubbing an oiled finger over the pucker teasingly and making him wriggle. He moans softly as the finger glides across the area but lets out a disappointed grunt when Noct stops and resumes his kneading. He grabs up the oil again but this time instead of coating his fingers, he lets it drip down the crevice of Gladio’s cheeks before setting the bottle aside and spreading the mounds apart. Noctis rubs his index finger against the slickened hole and begins to press in after he gets a moan of approval from the older man, sliding up to his knuckle and slowly twisting back out. He uses his free hand to gently glide up Gladio’s back, continuing to massage him as he slips a second finger inside, scissoring them and rubbing against the warm walls inside. Gladio moans deeply at the stimulation being levied on to him by his love, feeling utter ecstasy and deeply relaxed. A third finger joins the other two in massaging Gladio’s inside as Noct rubs his hands across the older man’s lower back, watching with excitement as his muscles flex and quiver. The brunette grunts out and pants as the fingers begin to be pumped faster into him, making his whole body hot. Noctis mixes up his movements, spreading his fingers wide before closing them and delving up to his knuckles, twisting them around and opening them as he slides back out. He frees his hardened cock from his sweatpants, gripping it with his oiled hand and stroking it until it is completely coated. Noct pulls his fingers out and grips Gladio’s cheeks in his hands, giving them soft squeezes and pulling them apart as he lines up his cock head with the pucker. With a soft grunt, he begins sliding in with great ease until he bottoms out and lays flush against the larger man’s backside. Noct places his hands onto Gladio’s broad back and proceeds to start up his massaging again before he rolls his hips back softly, then rocking back into the older man. 

“Ah, that feels great.” Gladio moans out, his eyes fluttering shut and lips slightly parted as soft gasps tumble out. 

“Mmm, I’m glad.” Noctis coos and runs his hands up Gladio’s back, resting them on his shoulders and gently squeezing. 

He continues both his tasks, grinding his hips against Gladio’s ass and meticulously rolling his hands across his back, only momentarily stopping the second action when he picks up his pace. The rhythmic sound of oiled skin slapping together overtakes their grunts and moans, with Noct becoming even more vocal as his release draws ever closer. He leans back and grabs Gladio’s ass cheeks, groping them as he continues to thrust in and out of him, before pressing them together to make it more tighter around his dick. His breathing increases as does the jerking of his hips and before he knows it he’s spilling into his lover with a choked out cry. Noct rides out his orgasm, slowly coming to a stop and panting while pulling out. 

“I haven’t came yet.” Gladio grunts out but softly moans as hands rub up and down tenderly across his back. 

“You will, eventually.” Noct teases and massages into his skin. 

He runs his fingers down Gladio’s chiseled sides, dragging them across his lower back and then fanning them out as he glides upwards. Noct continues to grope and knead across his boyfriend’s back, listening as he moans breathily and begins to wiggle his hips. He adds pressure to his lower back, getting a slight hiss not from pain but pleasure and begins to focus on that spot, rolling his fingers into the skin. Noct eventually returns back to Gladio’s ass, rolling the mounds around before slipping two of his fingers back in, sighing contently as he slides them around and feels the wetness from his coming inside. It makes a slight squelching sound that becomes louder as he picks up his pace again, being fueled on by the older man’s blissful coos and moans as he smiles broadly. Noctis slips a hand up under Gladio’s front, nudging him up a bit so he can grasp his leaking member, giving him a few tugs that make him mewl deeply. He comes with a loud moan, spilling out all over the mat under them and Noctis hand, and continues to gasp as the other fingers him through it. Gladio slumps back down, feeling spent but oh so wonderful from his lover’s touches. Noct slips his finger out and leans up over Gladio’s back, pressing kisses against the nape of his neck and then trailing his way up to his jaw before pressing a sloppy one to his lips. 

“You give the best massages.” Gladio sighs out contently, relaxing back down as Noct rubs against his shoulders. “I’ll make sure to return the favor later.”

“Hmm, sounds great.” Noct says and begins to knead into Gladio’s back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	5. G/N: Power bottom Noctis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same old. It's self explanatory what the prompter wanted.

Noctis smiles as he looks up at his larger lover, reveling in the blissed-out expression he wears as his Prince lavishes attention to his cockhead by flicking his tongue across it and sucking gently. Gladio moans and begins to wriggle around with his hips rising slightly off the mattress, reaching a hand up to rub against his chest but is stopped when his hand is slapped away.

“Did I tell you that you could move or touch yourself? Should I tie you down and just leave you here for misbehaving?” Noct asks and smiles softly as he feels Gladio shiver under him.

“N, no.”

“No what?” he asks, thumbing at the slit of Gladio’s cock.

“No sir, sorry sir.” the large man pants out and grips the mattress.

“Good.” 

Noct resumes what he was doing, wrapping his mouth around Gladio’s dick and stroking the length with his hand as he begins to bob his head. He glances up and sees the flushed face of his lover, his head lulled to the side, sweat trailing down his forehead, and lips slightly parted as he softly moans. Noctis loves that he’s able to unravel the large man so much. He chuckles a bit and relishes in the guttural groan the other produces from the vibration, continuing to do that while also using his other hand to fondle the man’s sac. But he stops completely when he feels Gladio’s body begins to tremble fiercely, knowing he’s getting close to release so he decides to make him wait some more. 

“Noct.” Gladio grunts out, a slight whine to his tone. 

“Be patient, I’ll let you have what you want soon enough.” the Prince coos, pressing kisses and nips to his lips before giving him a nudge. “On your back and remember, no touching.”

Gladio scoots further onto the bed, laying flush on his back as Noctis tosses a bottle of lube next to him then crawls over and straddles his hips. The younger man begins to mouth about the older’s jaw, moving down his neck to his chest and giving special attention to a nipple, flicking his tongue over the nub and putting pressure on it with his teeth.

“Fuck, oh gods.” Gladio gasps out but keeps himself under control and grips the sheets under him.

Noctis runs his tongue down Gladio’s abdomen and between the peaks as he uncaps the bottle of lube, pouring some into his hands and stroking the larger man’s dick. He nips at the tan toned skin and leaves little marks on his stomach as he slicks his member up, then adds some more to his fingers and presses them into himself. He locks eyes with his lover, watching his pupils blow out as he fingers himself and caress the man’s stomach softly. 

Noctis moans out and smiles at his lover, continuing to thrust into himself. “You want me now?”

“Yes, gods yes.” Gladio grunts out, licking his lips and gripping the sheets tightly.

“You know how to ask properly Gladiolus.” Noct coos as drags his nails down the man’s toned stomach.

“Please, your Highness.”

Noctis presses a quick kiss to his lover’s stomach before removing his fingers and turning his back to him, throwing a leg over him and sitting on his pelvis. He looks over his shoulder and bites back a chuckle at the frustrated look the other is sporting that quickly disappears when he rolls his hips against the man underneath. Noct continues to slowly rock his ass against the man’s hardened length, drinking up all the soft groans that tumble from him. But he decides to stop being a tease and lifts his hips up, positioning himself and steadily sinking down.

“Ah, feels so damn good.” Noct moans out as he continues to edge downwards, keeping his head turned slightly so he can see the other’s face. 

Once he’s nestled completely down, he wiggles around a bit and chuckles at the stifled grunt the other makes, even more so when he clenches down on him. Noct then leans himself forward with his palms planted firmly on Gladio’s strong thighs and lifts his hips, then lowers them back down with a satisfied moan. He begins to pant softly as he continues to rock his hips and slide up and down on his lover’s cock, then slows down his movements after a bit and leans back, motioning for Gladio to clasp his hands. This new position and having an anchor allows him to add more power to his movements as he begins to rock his hips with great speed and tenacity, crying out at the feeling of himself being so full but also filled with so much lust at the noises he’s pulling from his lover. 

“N, Noct, uh.” Gladio chokes out and lets out a soft cry. “You’re so great.”

Noctis body begins to overheat, tears forming in his eyes, and lower half tightening as he continues to feel the gland inside him stroked up against with every thrust. But he decides he wants to keep the feeling going for a while longer and slows down his rocking before stopping completely. He slips himself off his partner and turns to face him, smiling at the grumpy look of the other. 

“Oh, are you displeased? Should I stop?” he asks and almost loses his composure at the horrified look Gladio tosses him.

“No sir.” he says and licks his lips, eyes traveling down his lover’s slender frame and trembling. “Please sir, you may continue at your leisure.”

Noct leans forward and captures his lips, deepening the kiss as he impales himself onto the other’s dick once more. He pulls away and immediately latches onto Gladio’s neck, biting and sucking as he begins to ride him again. 

“Shit!” Gladio cries out and clenches his fists tightly into the bed sheets, face a deep red and tears forming in his eyes. “Fuck, Noct, gods I love you so damn much.”

“Mmm, I love you too, my Shield.”

“Only yours.”

“Damn right.” Noct coos out and kneads his hands over Gladio’s chest, running his fingers over the large mounds and his nipples. 

He grabs Gladio’s hands once more and slides them up his own body as he continues to move, bringing one up to his face and wrapping his lips around one of the large fingers. Noct begins to feel himself coming closer to his release, every fiber in his body tingling and heating up; even Gladio is drawing to his end as he begins to squirm about, face flushed and quick grunts tumble forth. But the large man loses himself a bit and pulls his lover down for a ravishing kiss only to whimper apologetically when he gets bit and the movements stop.

“Sorry, I’m sorry Noct, can’t help it, you’re just so damn amazing.” he offers and groans from neediness.

Even though Gladio did misbehave, Noct can’t help but feel pride in knowing that his lover comes so undone by him. “Alright, I’ll let it go just this once. But if you go against what I tell you the next time, I’ll punish you severely.” 

Gladio takes on a cheeky look and grins up at his lover. “I might enjoy that.”

Noct snickers and leans down to press kisses to him as he grabs Gladio’s thick wrists and pins them on the bed above his head. He picks up his speed and fucks himself hard on his lover’s cock, the bed bouncing aggressively along with their moaning and panting. 

“Shit, Noct, oh fuck I’m gonna, oh fuck!” Gladio cries out, body tensing and growing hotter.

The Prince slams himself down even rougher and after a few more thrusts feels himself being filled by his lover, the large man crying out and trembling. Noct bites his lips and snaps his hips down even harder, mewling from the feeling before he too reaches his peak and coats the man’s stomach with his seed. He slumps down onto Gladio’s heaving and warm body, nuzzling into the crook of his neck as they both gasp for air. 

“Fuck I’m spent.” Noct mumbles out groggily but slowly slips away and lays down next to the older man. 

“Now if you’d only take an initiative with other things in life.” Gladio teases as he runs a finger over the other’s jawline.

“Hmm, yeah.” Noct says and stares seductively into the other’s eyes. “But you’d be popping boners every time I do.” 

“Can’t help it I find it amazingly sexy when you take control, your Highness.” 

Noctis smiles and takes the other’s face in his hands, pulling him into a deep satisfied kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	6. N/G-Paizuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was for a stressed out older Noct engaging in breast sex with older Gladio before they return to Insomnia.

They only had a few moments left before they were to make their last stand and Noctis is starting to feel jittery. Their companions have stepped away, leaving the two men with some much needed alone time in the hopes Noctis can calm his nerves. He always got like this before anything big was to go down and it took a lot to de-stress himself, finding not much could calm him. Except for one thing that always did the trick, something suggested by his Shield and lover since engaging in actual sex was prohibited and they’d have to find alternatives. So now the King drizzles some lube in between his Shield’s large pecs, the older man lying shirtless on his back and looking up at his Liege with so much desire. Noct sets the bottle aside and begins to softly caress between the supple mounds, getting them all slick and the lube warmed up some for what is to come next. 

“It’s been so long since we could do something so intimate like this.” Noctis says, a smile tugging on his lips.

“I know.” Gladio says as he reaches his hand up to stroke his lover’s chin, feeling the scratch of his beard under his calloused fingers, before stopping and cupping his cheek while frowning. “I was such an ass before, but I’m glad we at least get one more ti-”

“Shh, don’t talk like that know.” he whispers and takes the other’s hand in his, pressing a kiss to his fingers. 

“Sorry.”

Noctis doesn’t say another word and places Gladio’s hand down over his head where the other is laid, moving his own to the buckle of his belt and beginning to unclasp the item. He tosses it aside and moves to open his trousers, freeing his hardened cock with a deep sigh. Noctis takes hold of his member with the hand already slick with lubricant, letting out soft moans as he does. He leans down for a kiss, getting a soft chuckle from the other as their facial hair rubs together and tickles him.

“Well I know now how it must have felt for you everytime we kissed before.”

“Hmm, yeah, but I loved it.” Noct tells him and presses a quick kiss to his chin before sitting back, nestling his dick in between Gladio’s lubed up chest. He cups the larger mounds in his hands, giving them a squeeze and tweaking the nipples before pushing them together to encase his cock and letting out a moan.”Feels so good already.”

Slowly, he pulls his hips back and glides forward again, letting out a grunt from the marvelous sensation. Gladio moves his hands to rest over his lover’s, pushing his breasts together even more so they completely engulf Noctis’ cock. The younger man begins to gasp quickly as he picks up speed. He chokes out a grunt and drops his head, looking down to watch as his dick slips between the other’s cleavage with the tip peeking out the top. His whole body begins to become warm and feel so good, all the tension that was there prior seeping away. No longer is he thinking of the upcoming battle where he is to sacrifice himself to bring back the light or how he will never get to see it rise again, nor that he will never get to feel intimacy like this ever again. His breaths begin to sound hoarse and frantic, hips rocking forward quickly as his release draws closer. Noct’s head lulls back, lips parted as deep moans begin to tumble out, feeling so good now after having nothing but coldness for ten years. He begins to move Gladio’s pecs in tandem with his thrusting, adding more friction and causing small pulses to shoot from his nerves all throughout his body. Then, with a throaty cry, he comes hard, his seed exploding forth and painting Gladio’s beard and cheeks with warm white strips. His movements begin to slow to a steady pace before stopping completely, panting sharply as he sluggishly looks down at the man under him, smiling at the mess he made. 

“You feel better now?” Gladio asks, gently massaging Noctis’ hands as the man releases his grip on his chest.

“Yes, thank you.” he replies and leans down for a kiss while smiling. “Hmm, got somethin in your beard, love.”

“So do you now.” Gladio snorts and kisses him back. 

Gladio grabs a rag near them and wipes off his face and chest as Noctis tucks himself back in. They look to each other with a deep fondness before leaning in for another kiss, savoring it, for now that Noctis wasn’t feeling his unease it was time to head out and complete their destinies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	7. Gladio-Solo Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio pleasuring himself in the shower after becoming aroused watching Noctis fight. This was actually my first ever foray into anything sexual, even before the sex scene in "Save Me From Myself", so it's kind of bad.

It always got him riled up watching the Prince use techniques he taught him while in battle, made him proud with a mild bolt of electricity running down his spine. But this latest feat, Noctis effortlessly swinging a broadsword and taking out a whole line of Magitek Soldiers in one fell swoop with a mighty roar that caused goosebumps on the tanned skin of the Shield, had also caused a different type of effect that he now has to take care of. 

The trek back to the caravan had been agonizing, his hardened member rubbing against the inside of his tight leather trousers. He had quickly excused himself from the others as they went to grab a bite to eat and darted inside the caravan, locking himself in the small bathroom. Gladio turns the tiny shower's water on, letting it warm up as he sheds his clothing and lets out a satisfied moan as his cock springs free from the tight confines of his pants. 

His gazes down with half-lidded eyes at his engorged length, licking his lips as he ghosts his rough fingers over the head, groaning and tensing from the pleasure. He steps into the shower and basks in its tepid water misting down his toned body as he eagerly begins. The action begins slowly, starting from the swollen tip and twisting his wrist as he slides down to the base where his large pinky brushes ever so gently against his sac before returning to the tip. Gladio uses his free hand to caress over his pecs, squeezing on the mounds before lightly rubbing a finger over a pert dusky nipple and biting his lips to stifle a throaty moan. 

He loves to stimulate his nipples when he pleasures himself, finding it absolutely enthralling when he does and bringing forth some of the best orgasms he ever experienced. The brunette picks up his pace, mewling and quivering, his head thrown back against the tiled wall as he moves to roll his untouched nipple between his fingers. He teases the slit of his cockhead, precum dribbling out and as he feels himself getting closer. Gladio returns to the quick strokes, sticking his index finger into his warm mouth, sucking on it, getting it slick with his saliva and returning the digit back to an engorged nub. Rubbing it and giving a quick pinch blisses him out, sending him over the edge at last as he squeezes the head of his dick and throws out a garbled curse, grunts, and the name of the one who was the cause of his current endeavor. 

Amber eyes roll back into his head as he raspily gasps and milks the last remaining bit from his length, feeling absolutely spent but euphoric. He comes down from his high and steadies himself on his shaky legs as he leans his head under the shower faucet, marveling in the cooling water against his hot flesh before proceeding to wash the day’s dirt and grime. He steps from the bathroom, feeling crisp and refreshed before his amber eyes lock onto mischievous deep blue ones, their owner's lips curled into a coy smile from where the person lays spread across one of the caravans beds.

“You know, I could have helped you, since I was the root of your big predicament.”

Gladio snorts at the gall of his charge and winds up the towel he was using to dry his locks with and snaps it against the young man playfully, getting a yip and chuckle from him.

“Maybe next time, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	8. Noctis-Underage First Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OP asked for a young teenage Noctis experiencing an erection and trying masturbation for the first time while also thinking of Gladio. This is one of the ones I feel the most ashamed for doing but I figured might as well put it up too. :}

Noctis had awoken many mornings with this awkward predicament plaguing him and he wasn’t for sure why. He thought there was something wrong with him but was too scared and ashamed to ask or tell anyone. But thankfully the issue would go away after a while as he becomes more awake so he’d just forget about it and go on with the rest of his day. Unfortunately, this is not one of those situations. 

He’s hidden in one of the storage rooms in the training hall, his face flush from embarrassment. The young Prince was having his daily sparring lesson with his friend and Shield when he started to feel tingly and warm. Then, to his horror, he felt a painful tightness in his lower half and when he looked down he saw the peak in his training pants.

“Oh gods, why know?” he panicked and looked around for an escape route. 

And of course, of all days, Gladio had chosen to teach him grappling moves. But there was no way Noct was going to roll around the floor with the older boy like this, he’d die of embarrassment. Gladio made his way to the training mats and gave the thirteen-year-old a sly grin.

“Ready to get your ass kicked princess?” he teased and shed his sweatshirt to the floor, ending up in just a form-fitting tank and sweatpants. 

Noctis froze. He couldn’t let Gladio find out about his problem, he might become disgusted with him or tease him. So he quickly came up with an escape plan as the teen stepped towards him.

“SorryIhaveatummyachegottogo!” he rattled off and quickly fled the room before the older boy could have even blinked.

So he ended up locking himself in the storage room, perched atop some training mats as he whimpers at his misfortune. He shifts around uncomfortably, but every time he does his underwear brushes against his problem and causes a strange sensation through his body. Noctis takes a deep breath and fidgets again, getting another tingle through his body as his clothes rub against him. So he opts to fix that issue by pulling down his pants and underwear, allowing himself to spring out, feeling relief that it no longer is pushed against his undergarments. He looks at the organ pointing straight up and wonders why it keeps doing this. Noctis frowns and out of curiosity reaches a finger out and brushes it across his tip. 

“Oh-”

A strange sensation makes his body quiver. He never felt that before, but it sort of reminds him of the feelings he gets when he catches a real big fish, or eats a yummy pastry, or when he does well in training and Gladio praises him. 

So Noct bites his lower lip and gives into intrigue and brushes his finger against the tip, getting the same exhilarating feeling again. He doesn’t stop at this though, he runs his finger down the entire length to the base and back to the tip, the same thing happening again but this time his mind begins to haze. 

The young Prince continues to trail his finger across his member, adding more digits to softly brush against himself before grasping himself in his palm. He lets out a strange noise and twists around as the warm tingling flits through his entire body, so he begins to move his hand in slow strokes feeling a tightness swell in his belly. He begins to pant more as he continues his strokes, unable to believe how great this feels and why he never tried this, whatever he is doing, before. 

His eyes close and his head droops down as another tiny moan escapes him, but a quick image pops into his mind as he delves deeper into his pleasure. Strong arms that easily knock him down but carry him tenderly when he’s hurt, muscled legs that deliver harsh kicks to his stomach but also hold him up when they play airship, and honey colored eyes that look at him with annoyance but quickly change to affection. 

Noctis turns a deep shade of red, feeling embarrassment for thinking of his friend at a time like this, but then another deep moan escapes his lips as he continues to stroke and just lets his mind wander instead of trying to force the thoughts away. A deep heat flares through his whole body as he trembles and his heart races, then a weightlessness overtakes him and it feels like little sparks explode through his nerves. 

A weird white goo spurts onto his hand as he clasps the other over his mouth when he feels like he’s going to scream. He slowly returns to reality once he comes down from his high, panting deeply and a bit sweaty. Noct looks down and sees his member has gone limp in his hand but know is covered in a strange substance. He raises his hand to his face and presses a couple fingers together and cringes at the icky feeling.

“Eew.” 

Thankfully he finds some paper towels nearby and wipes his hands and front clean but grimaces when he sees a light stain on his black pants that won’t wipe off. But besides all that he feels an exhilaration he had never had before. Whatever he did was amazing and he inwardly kicks himself for never thinking to try this before, but he knows he’s going to try it again when the situation arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	9. N/G-Pregnant Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OP wanted heavily pregnant and horny Gladio having multiple orgasms by Noctis. I apologize deeply for this. (_　_|||)

Gladio groans loudly for what felt like the millionth time that day. His entire body ached, from his swollen ankles to the throbbing headache in his skull. These on their own would be tolerable but throw in an engorged belly where his and his Husband’s little ones are safely nestled and the nonstop horniness from his hormones being thrown out of whack made every little thing ten times worse. The babies weren't due for a few more months so that issue wouldn’t be remedy soon but the other could if only he could reach his erect member more easily since every time he sits up his large belly hides his erection and he can’t bring himself to jerk off while looking down at it. Noct finds his belly sexy, he doesn’t though. 

And speaking of his wonderful jerk of a Husband, being the King whisks him away constantly for hours each day because of meetings and other Kingly duties; thankfully Iris has stepped in as a de facto Shield since her brother is stuck in bed like a turtle on its back. Stupid Ignis ordered him on bed rest after suffering from massive cramps one day while attempting to waddle fast enough to keep pace with his King, so now he can’t even pounce on his Husband in between meetings for some relief. He groans audibly again but then the sweet sound of the bedroom doorknob turning sends sparks down his spine and heats his body up.

“There's my most beautiful love in the world.” Noctis grins and looks over at the man sprawled out on their shared bed as he sheds his coat and tie. “Miss me?”

“Shut up, strip, and fuck me.” Gladio growls lowly, his eyes slitting in animosity and lust. 

“So demanding.” Noct chuckles and slowly begins to undo his button up.

_Bastard_

Gladio wriggles on the bed and lets out a whine as he watches the younger man teasingly remove his clothing as slowly as possible. If Gladio had any strength left he would have rolled off the bed, wobbled over, torn the other man’s clothes off, and rode him like a Chocobo until he was satisfied. But he can’t. 

Noctis sheds the last article of clothing and finally makes his way over to their bed, crawling across to his Husband and looking down lovingly at him before capturing his lips in a much-needed kiss. They moan into one another’s mouths as Noct caresses his hand down his lover’s chest, cupping Gladio’s swollen pec and teasing a pert nipple that makes him gasp out before it is muffled with a deeper kiss. Noctis pulls his mouth away but nips the older man’s lower lip before kissing a line down his jaw, then his neck, and finally stopping at his chest where he flicks his tongue across the nub.

“Ahh, fuck.” Gladio pants out and runs his fingers through his Husband’s black locks and grips. He has always been sensitive to his nipples being stimulated, but after becoming pregnant the slightest touch will send a shockwave through his body. “I need more, please Noct.”

Noctis chuckles softly against the dusky nipple, he loves to hear his tough as nails Shield plead for him. So he takes his nipple into his mouth and sucks on it while rolling the other between his fingers. Gladio moans out and lifts himself off the bed slightly, his body trembling at the sensation. He feels his lower half heating up and tightening, his body begins to glisten with sweat, and quick gasps tumble from his lips. His first release hits him not long after, a soft rumble from his throat and his body trembles as he comes down from it, but it’s not enough as he feels the heat quickly return and he becomes painfully hard again. 

“Noct, please. I need you bad.”

Noctis caresses his swollen belly as he moves down his body, taking a bit to marvel at the once toned abdomen that is now distended from where their babies are growing bigger every day. He nuzzles his face against the warm and soft belly, feeling little hands and feet press from the inside.

“I can’t wait to see them.” Noctis coos and rubs his Husband’s large tummy.

“I can’t wait for you to get on with it.” Gladio snaps, growing more frustrated. 

The black-haired man chuckles and places four quick kisses to the belly for each of their babies before moving lower to the other man’s painfully hard cock. He runs a finger over the leaking head and earns a loud moan from the slight touch, sending a quick heat to his own cock. He wraps his fingers around the large member and slowly begins pumping before moving quicker at the increased gasping and quivering of his lover. 

“Noct, oh Gods Noct.”

“I got you love.” he says and lowers his head to take the tip into his mouth, sucking on it and flicking his tongue into the slit.

Gladio throws his head back and screams in bliss at the feeling, chanting incoherently as his body heats up and sparks fly through his nerve endings. Noct takes him in deeper and matches his movements with his hand, hollowing his cheeks as he pulls back before going back down. He moans deeply and picks up his speed, but also pushes his weight down on his larger love’s thighs so he’s not gagged from an accidental thrust up when his release hits him again. 

Gladio orgasms for the second time, a deep cry spilling forth as he grips the bed sheets. Noctis swallows him down and continues to suck, pulling out every last drop before letting go with a wet pop and breathing heavily. He strokes his Shield’s dick and presses kisses to his belly, feeling him grow hard again and pant. Noct releases him and slips off the bed quickly to retrieve lubricant from the bedside drawer, then returns and rubs Gladio’s thigh.

“Can you roll onto your side facing away from me?”

Gladio breaths laboriously and nods, grabbing onto the bed sheets for leverage and turning with help from Noct’s warm and soft hands. He grabs a couple pillows for head support and rests down comfortably as his younger lover uncaps the lube and slicks up his fingers. Noct places gentle kisses to his cheek as he hooks his arm under his neck to have access to his face and chest while his other arm lifts up Gladio’s thigh and lays it over his own he propped up for more support. 

Gladio loves this position since it’s the most comfortable and he can feel his King’s warm body against his back. 

Slick fingers rub at his entrance before one is pressed in, making the brunette sigh with relief and roll his hips, wanting more. Noct slides his finger in and out, slicking up his lover’s entrance some before adding a second and earning a raspy broken cry. He stretches him a few more seconds before pulling his fingers out and taking the bottle again, coating his length with lube and pressing in with ease. Gladio moans deeply from being filled to the brim by his lover, he reaches back to cup the younger man’s face, pulling him into a passionate kiss before looking into his blue eyes and stroking his beard. 

“Love you.”

Noctis kisses the horizontal scar on his Shield’s sweaty forehead and then gently nibbles on his earlobe. “I love you too.”

Gladio lets out a loud moan before biting his lip to hold the rest in as Noct begins to thrust into him roughly again and again. His movements are wild and sporadic but Gladio loves it, needs it. 

“Fuck, fuck, Noct. Oh Gods yes.” Gladio pants out, gripping the bed sheet with one hand while his other is entwined with his Husband’s.

Noct presses kisses to his tanned broad shoulder repeatedly before moving to his neck and leaving little love bites there. He gasps when he feels the other man tighten around him, he moans out curses as he pistons his hips up into the larger man, hearing their slick skin slap together loudly as he does. Tears roll down Gladio’s reddened cheeks, as he just gasps out quick breaths, overstimulation making him go into a blissed-out stupor. But he is pulled out of his daze when Noct snakes his hand around his cock, jerking it slowly in contrast to his manic thrusting.

“N, Noctis! Oh fuck, fuck! Yes, ahh ahh!” Gladio cries out deeply as he comes hard, feeling absolutely quenched at last. 

Noct’s own orgasm hits him not long after, gasping and slamming up in rough and slow snaps of his hips as he spills his seed into his lover. He breaths in roughly, his heart thumping rapidly in his chest as he comes down from his high and lovingly strokes the baby bump on his lover.

“Feel better now?”

“Yeah.” Gladio manages to grunt out in between sharps breaths. “Feel great.”

“That’s good.” Noctis slips himself out and rolls over for a bit until he can stand on his shaky legs. “How about a bath?”

“That sounds absolutely amazing right now.” Gladio mumbles out and attempts to move, but can’t and groans. “Son of a bitch. Looks like you’re going to have to carry me there.”

“Right, like I can carry your large body.” Noctis teases as a glare is thrown at him.

“You were able to pin me up against a wall before and fuck me for ten minutes, I’m sure carrying me into our bathroom won’t break you.”

“That was before you put on fifty extra pounds.” he snickers and dodges the lubricant bottle chucked at him.

“Well whose fucking fault is that!?”

Noctis smiles. “Both of ours.”

“Damnit.”

Noctis chuckles and walks over to him, reaching forward and taking his hands before hoisting him into a sitting position. He presses their lips together in a tender kiss before pulling back and rubbing his pregnant belly.

“I’ll get the water going and then I’ll help you walk to the tub. I really don’t want to chance dropping you, my love, and hurting our little ones.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Gladio replies and gives him a quick kiss before pushing him away to go start the bath. He looks down at his stomach, a warmth flowing over him as he rubs his hand over the swell and feels a slew of kicks from one of the babies. “Someone’s being feisty.” There are other successions of kicks in another spot making Gladio snort. “Now another one.”

“Well, they are part you so it’s a given.” Noctis teases and walks back over to his Husband to help him carefully stand.

“Yeah, let’s just hope they take after you and sleep the whole night.” 

Noctis leans up and presses a kiss to Gladio’s cheek before leaning down and planting one on his bump. They steadily walk into the master bathroom and climb into the large ornamental tub, cuddling into one another and enjoying the soothing warm water. 

“How about after our bath I rub you down with some lotion and give you a nice massage?” Noct says as he nuzzles the larger man’s neck. 

“Hmm, can’t wait.” Gladio says with a contented sigh and nestles down further into the tub even though his belly still protrudes slightly out.

Noctis can’t help himself and runs his hand over the patch of skin before peppering tiny little kisses to it. “Gods, you look absolutely amazing and radiant while pregnant.”

“Well enjoy while it lasts, asshole, after this I’m never letting you do it to me again.” 

Noctis snorts and presses another kiss to the belly, then leans up and captures Gladio’s lips in a loving kiss. He relaxes back and pulls the other close to him, relishing in the feeling of being with his love and the impending birth of their babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	10. G/N-Tender Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have the link to this, since it's a recent one. (°‿°) It's slow and gentle sex. https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9321099#cmt9321099

Large rough hands gently travel down Noctis’ side, all the way to his thighs where the hands slowly push apart his legs so Gladio can have better access to him. The older man presses his lips against his inner thigh, the feeling of his lips and scratch of his stubble makes Noct squirm and moan subtly. A trail of kisses are lavished down to the Prince’s ankle before the other leg is given the same treatment along with a soft nip to a particularly sensitive spot that gets him another moan. 

“You like that spot being touched, don’t you?” Gladio coos out, caressing the spot with his lips before giving it a slow lick and then blowing cool air on it, earning a deep moan. 

“Yes. Keep going, you always make me feel so good.” Noctis pants out, eyes fluttering as he looks down at his Shield. 

Gladio’s lips curl into a slight smile as his cheeks dust pink before he continues, mouthing against the tender area and being fueled by the little noises he gets. The little teasing finally stops and Gladio kisses his way up to Noctis’ hardened member, taking hold and stroking it slowly. The smaller man rolls his hips around, body trembling and heating up significantly as he’s pleasured by his lover’s large hand that is then replaced with a warm mouth. The brunette bobs his head up and down, rolling his tongue over and teasing the tip as he lets it slip from his mouth before engulfing it again. Noct begins to move his hips around more until Gladio uses some of his weight to hold him in place so he doesn’t thrust up too quickly into his mouth and choke him, with this show of strength greatly turning the Prince on. He cards his fingers through the thick brown strands until he reaches down to touch a bare shoulder, feeling how the large muscles pulsate with each move his lover makes. 

“Gods, you make me feel amazing Gladio.” Noct gasps, his breathing picking up as the larger man begins to glide his fingers across Noct’s lightly toned stomach as he deep throats him.

All it takes is a few more sucks and soft strokes for Noctis to reach his release, head thrown back as sharp moans tumble from his lips. But even after swallowing down his seed, Gladio keeps on going, trying to get Noct hard again. He succeeds and finally stops, grabbing up the bottle of lube and slicking up his fingers. He leans over Noctis’ smaller frame and takes both of his wrists into one of his hands, pinning them above the younger man’s head as his entire body swaths him in his shadow. Fingers gently tease against him as Gladio pulls him into a deep kiss, licking across his lips before slipping the tongue inside to explore around and nipping at his plump lower lip. Noctis lets out a muffled gasp as a finger presses into him, but he gets distracted when Gladio releases his mouth and instead trails tender kisses to his jawline all the way down his throat. The Prince is so entranced by this he doesn’t even notice a second finger pushing into him, easing him open slowly in preparation for his lover. But he does feel when those fingers caress against the thin wall inside him, stimulating against his gland and making him shudder with pleasure. 

“Feels good, huh?” Gladio whispers, his lips ghosting across Noctis’ ear. 

He releases Noctis’ wrists and uses his now free hand to trace over the other man’s lips, pressing them inside when given access and letting him suck on them. Once the fingers are good and wet, Gladio pulls them out and rolls a finger over one of the Prince’s pink nipples, getting a gasp from him. 

“Yes, yes.” he pants and grabs his cock, sweat glistening his face and body as he strokes himself in tandem to the older man’s touches. “Gladio, ah, right there.” Noct moans out as the fingers in him are pressed flush against his insides and a nipple is pinched.

It doesn’t take long for him to reach a second climax, his entire body quivering as little sparks of electricity shoot through his nerves. The fingers are removed but Gladio doesn’t move on just yet, instead exploring his lover’s chest with his hands and lips, leaving little red marks across the soft skin. He guides Noct over onto his stomach, dragging his fingers down his back before leaning over him and kissing against his nape. Noctis arches as the fingers trail across his back and turns his head to allow better access to Gladio as the man peppers even more kisses to his neck. Finally, Gladio stops and slides his hands under his lover’s slender body, pulling him up to where they are flush against one another with Noctis sitting on his lap. 

He guides himself inside, both letting out soft gasps and moans, one from the warmth swaddling him and the other from being filled. Their movements are slow and sensual, Noct rolling his hips steadily against the other’s while Gladio caresses across his chest and kisses his neck. The pace doesn’t quicken or go rough and instead remains languid and gentle, letting them experience every little pulse of pleasure and tremble of their muscles. 

“Gladio, Gladio, feels so good.” Noct breathily chants, head resting back on the man’s broad and tan shoulder. 

Gladio’s large hands travel across his entire front once more before lacing their fingers together and laying them against Noctis’ stomach, feeling the muscles underneath contract with every role and thrust of their hips. Gladio presses his face into the back of Noctis’ hair, gasping out and letting a deep moan escape as his release begins to hit him. The raven-haired Prince grinds his hips around and groans as he feels his lover’s seed spill into him then guides the man’s large hands down to his still hard cock and has him help bring him to a third climax. 

He pulls out Noct and holds his warm sweaty body against his chest as he lays them both back onto the bed, then swaths his smaller love with his thick arms while caressing his heated skin. Noctis shifts himself a bit so he can lay flush against his Shield’s front, melting into his large body and cuddling lovingly with him. He slowly slips off for a quick nap, feeling comfortable and safe in the larger man’s tender yet strong embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	11. G/N: Oral sex guiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OP wanted Noct being taken through the steps of giving a blowjob in the POV of his partner. This is the prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9225355#cmt9225355

Gladio looks down at his Prince, knelt between his parted thighs and staring back at him with questioning blue eyes. 

“Umm, so what do I do now?” Noctis asks, resting his hands on Gladio’s large thighs tentatively.

The Shield has to bite back the chuckle wanting to bubble forth at the innocent way the younger man looks at him, knowing he was just like this his first time too. So he reaches down and unzips his trousers, pulling them down slightly to free his cock. 

“Start by wrapping your hand gently around the base, then using your tongue lick across my tip.”

Noctis gives a nod and looks at the large organ in front of him, reaching over to grasp it and then leaning in. He sticks his tongue out and gives a testing lick across the thick head, stopping to see Gladio’s expression and then continues when he receives a nod. The Prince drags his tongue around the shaft, repeating the little flicks of his tongue into the cockheads crevice when Gladio lets out a pleased moan and tells him that feels good. 

“Okay, now glide your tongue from the tip all the way down and backup, you can also start part way, think of it as licking an ice cream cone. Just, don’t bite.” Gladio says, giving a light chuckle.

He gazes down and watches as Noct returns to his unsure shyness, so he reaches his hand out and gently caresses his lover’s flushed cheek. Noctis starts at the tip and licks a quick patch down the base, then as he goes a second time he goes a bit slower which earns him a pleased grunt. 

“Yeah, just like that Noct, you’re doing great.” the brunette says breathily.

It’s almost mesmerizing, watching the pinkish tongue appear from between pale plump lips and licking across his engorged dick, but he has to keep his focus on the younger man so that he can continue to guide him through this, just like how he guides him through his sword training. Gladio chuckles to himself, okay, maybe not like that but still he needs to be taught what to do. Once Noctis shows more confidence, licking quickly from the base up to the tip before delving his tongue into the slit, Gladio decides to see if he’s comfortable to move on to the next step. 

Noctis’ eyes go as wide as saucers, cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. “I don’t think I can fit you into my mouth completely.”

Gladio lets himself snort this time. “Well of course not, at least, not at first. Just like with the licking, you’ll start off simple and slow with just the tip. This time treat it like a lollipop.” he tells him and rubs his calloused thumb over warm soft lips. “If you’re unsure then just ask me, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Noctis parts his lips slightly and takes the tip into his mouth before giving it a quick suck. Gladio can’t contain the feeling of pleasure and lulls his head back with a pleased moan, but he looks back down when the lips vanish from his member, seeing blue orbs staring largely up at him. He’s just too cute sometimes, when he’s not being a pain in the ass at least. 

“Mmm hmm, that was good, keep doing that Noct and when you feel comfortable add in some licks.” 

The Prince wraps his lips back around the tip and gives a few experimental sucks, then uses a bit more suction and lets the cockhead slip out and make a ‘pop’ sound. A smile forms on Gladio’s lips as he watches his Prince, him looking like a child who just discovered a new toy and is eager to test it out. Noct adds in some licks in tandem with his sucking then as he slides down the length he gives a few testing sucks, but accidentally glides his teeth across the sensitive skin and making Gladio gasp with surprise.

“Sorry.” Noctis quickly spouts out.

“It’s okay, just be more mindful of your teeth right now. Once you get better then I’ll teach you how to actually use your teeth properly.”

Gladio reaches his hand out again and tips Noctis head up so he can lean down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Noct leans his head back down and takes the tip back in, suckling on it while rolling his tongue around in his mouth. This sends another shockwave through the large man’s body and he has to grip the bed to stop himself from thrusting up into the wet warmth, not wanting to choke his lover during their first time. He’s doing well now, maneuvering his tongue nicely and incorporating in little sucks here are there, that Gladio feels he can have him try taking him in deeper. 

“Give me your hand.” he tells his lover and once the hand is placed in his Gladio guides it to his length and positions it to where only half of his cock isn’t covered. “Keep your hand there and I want you to try taking me in to that point. If you feel like you’re going to gag then stop and we can go back to what you were doing before until you want to try it again.” 

To his surprise, Noctis doesn’t seem to have any issue taking the few inches Gladio is allowing him to go down on, but he knows it’s still way too soon to have him take his cock in entirely. A warmth flows through his body along with the pleasure, beginning to pant and watch through half-lidded eyes as the smaller man’s mouth swallows him partially, his eyes softly closed and curtained slightly by black bangs that Gladio wants to push back so he can watch him better. The Prince’s cheeks rosy and he lets out a soft sigh, his eyes fluttering open and looking up lustfully that Gladio is surprised he didn’t just come from that look. Instead, he lets out a choked gasp and grips at the bed tighter to keep himself contained. 

“Move your hand down a bit further and try to take more in.”

He does as told as goes slowly as he takes in the length further, finding this to be tougher and gaging slightly. 

“That’s all right, just go back to where we were at before. You don’t have to master this in one go.” Gladio tells him as he runs his fingers through soft black locks in comfort. “How about as you go down, hollow out your cheeks or if that seems too hard try humming.”

“I’ll give humming a try. The other seems like it could be hard.”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with.” 

Noctis wraps his lips back around Gladio’s cock, taking him back down to his comfortable position and rolling his tongue across the shaft as he bobs up and down slowly. The Prince gives an experimental hum, then repeats it a few times more before setting a tempo that causes Gladio to moan loudly and curse.

“Yeah that’s good, just like that. Uh Noct.” Gladio gasps out and drops his head down, eyes shut tightly and mouth parted as little moans escape.

He opens his eyes and resumes watching the younger man swallow him down, watching as his face relaxes and he gains a bit of confidence as he picks up speed. Shockwaves shoot through his nerves and his body trembles, feeling his climax edging ever closer and gives his lover warning.

“Noct, I’m almost at my peek, don’t try to swallow it. Just stop sucking and then I’ll get you a tissue to spit it in.”

Noctis lets Gladio’s cock slip out with another loud pop and looks at him curiously. “What if I want to try swallowing it?”

“Next time, we’re taking things slow and easy since it’s your first time.”

“You didn’t take it slow and easy when we trained for the first time, I remember you knocking me on my ass a few times.” Noctis chuckles.

“That’s because I was a scrappy shit and you were a lazy brat.” he replies and then grunts as Noctis takes him back into his mouth. 

Gladio’s breaths become quicker and hoarse, his head lulling back and mouth parting open as Noct picks up his pace to his prior speed. He lets out a guttural moan as his body tenses, his seed spilling out and into the other man’s mouth, who lets out a slight cough. Noctis lets the flaccid cock slip from his mouth, cheeks slightly puffed out with a displeasant look on his face that makes Gladio chuckle as he comes down from his high.

“This is why I had you not swallow, you’re not ready for that yet.” he says and grabs for some tissue, handing them over so Noct can spit into them and wipe his mouth. Gladio looks at his lover with deep affection and brushes his fingers gently across his forehead before cupping his face. “You did good for your first time.”

“You mean I did great.” Noct says with a cheeky smile.

“Psht, maybe after five more tries.” Gladio teases and leans in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	12. G/N: Claiming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompter wanted a fill where Alpha Gladio gives in, knots, and bites Omega Noctis. Since I uploaded my SFW ABO fic, worked up the nerve to post one of my NSFW ones. :D

Gladio didn’t think anything of it when he received the first text from his Prince, saying he wasn’t feeling well and was planning on skipping training for that day. But over the next two days, he received the same thing. The older man started to believe the brat more than likely got a new game and was hauled up in his room; he’s done it before, the little shit. So he decided to pay Noct a surprise visit and see if he was truly sick or playing hooky. 

He enters the apartment finding it quiet and dark, a tad unsettling to tell the truth. Gladio steps towards the younger man’s bedroom and freezes, nostrils flaring and pupils dilating as the scent hits him like a dump truck. He smelled this scent once before, when the Prince experienced his first heat. 

They were in the training hall and Noct had started to act funny, becoming a bit more handsy with his grappling and making mewling noise whenever the older male would touch him. Then the scent started to perfume the hall, Gladio felt himself becoming warm and his vision hazy, then Noct warped into and knocked him to the ground. He looked up at the young teen, his face sweaty and red, lips parted as he panted and his blue eyes staring into Gladio’s like they were burrowing into his soul. But the two were snatched up and dragged away from one another, with Noct kicking and screaming while calling out pitifully for Gladio. 

Ever since then his heats were tracked overzealously by Ignis to make sure the Prince wouldn’t be caught in a situation like that again and he shouldn’t be having one for another couple weeks, but it would seem something has caused his heat to hit him sooner. Maybe it had to do with his little blonde friend, the kid was an Omega too according to Noct, their clocks could have synced up to compete with one another. 

Gladio shakes his head and turns quickly on his heels to retreat back out of the apartment, but as soon as his hand grips the knob and he hears that voice, he knows it’s becoming too late to leave.

“G, Gladio? Is that you?” a shaky voice calls out, followed by soft pants and a groan.

The Shield swallows down a lump, his trembling hand still clutching the doorknob. “Yeah. I wanted to check on you, make sure everything was alright.” 

“Gladio, come here, please?” 

His voice sounds desperately needy and pained, he gasps out along with the sound of fabric rustling. Gladio knows he shouldn’t stay a second longer, but either his duty as Shield or his Alpha needs keeps him locked in place, his body heating up and a carnal urge taking over.

He finally releases his death grip on the knob and walks over to the half-open bedroom door, the sweet smell of his Prince becoming stronger as he does. Gladio nudges the door open and finds Noct laying on his bed; blankets, sheets, pillows, and a few other odds and ends bunched under and around him. His whole lower half is bare, only a large loose fitting shirt is covering his slender frame. It was Gladio’s, he had left it there to be washed after a drink was spilled on it the other week, he knows he probably won’t be getting it back now. 

“Gladio, ah, need you.” the Prince mewls out, his hand in between his thighs, most likely trying to get himself off but not being satisfied. “Need you.”

Gladio steps into the room as if he’s being pulled by some unknown force, stopping at the foot of the bed and looking down at the writhing body below. 

“Noct I-”

“Please.” he gasps out and then moans as he slides a finger into his slick entrance. “Want you, only you.”

Gladio bites his lip, feeling his body becoming unnaturally hot as he views his trembling Prince, a strong urge in his very core that wants him to snatch the younger man up into his arms and ravish him until he’s a sobbing mess. A hand reaches out and lands on his stomach, slipping up under his shirt and caressing against his abdomen, making him shudder. The hand then slides down and delves into his sweats, palming his hardening cock through his underwear. Blue eyes look up with lust filled desire into his amber ones and Gladio knows he’s entranced. 

He reaches down and cups his hand under Noctis’ chin, tilting his head up and capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss. The younger man purrs and continues rubbing him while also tugging on the larger man to move closer to him. Gladio breaks the kiss and pulls his hooded sweatshirt over his head and tosses it to the floor along with his tank top. Lips immediately latch onto his skin, leaving little marks across his tan chest as Noct sucks and bites at him. Gladio runs his fingers through the Prince’s thick black hair, slightly damp from sweat, and pulls him up for another kiss. Tongues slide against each other, moving in a slow dance as soft moaning and grunts tumble from the men’s throats as they caress each other’s heated flesh. Noct pulls away this time, tugging the oversized shirt off himself before laying back, spreading his legs invitingly. 

“Take me, all of me, make me yours.” he moans out shifts his hips around. 

“You sure you want me to?” Gladio asks. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t, you’ll always be gentle with me, make me feel safe and good.” 

Gladio feels all of his resolve finally leave him, shucking off his underwear and grabbing the smaller man by the hips, dragging him to the end of the bed and flipping him onto his stomach. He takes ahold of his cock and pushes it slowly in, growling softly as the tight warmth engulfs him, feeling like it’s pulling him in. Noct’s head reels back and he lets out a pleased cry, a big smile crawling across his face as he feels himself being filled to the brim.

“Wanted this so badly, wanted you for so long.” Noctis moans out and rolls his hips as Gladio fully nestles inside.

Gladio’s cheeks turn red and heat up. He will admit, he did harbor slight feelings for his charge. But in the back of his mind, he still wonders if it was truly what the boy wanted or was it just his hormones talking. A soft whimper draws his attention back to the young man before him, who has begun to move his hips up and down Gladio’s length, panting softly as he slips him back in. The brunette takes hold of the other’s thin hips and pulls them back flush against his getting a pleased moan from the other. 

“Feels good.” Noct gasps out and then drops his head down and groans. 

Gladio keeps a steady pace going, not wanting to hurt the other by going too rough right from the get-go. But Noct apparently doesn’t want slow and gentle as he begins to growl and begs to be taken. So the larger man relents and snaps his hips forward, getting a throaty scream from the younger. They both pant and moan loudly, their scents mixing and driving their maddened lust even farther. Noct’s arms slip out from under him, his front laying flat on the bed as he’s continuously pounded into with tears streaming down his flushed face.

“Oh gods yes, Gladio yes!” the Prince cries out and comes all over the sheets below him, panting and gasping out with euphoria. 

Gladio keeps going, feeling his knot starting to swell and after a few more roughs thrust it explodes inside the smaller man, filling him with warm seed. The Shield gasps for air, keeping a grip on Noct’s hips as he slowly regains himself. His body still feels tingly and hot, mesmerized by the tiny figure before him, splayed out in a messy heap on the bed. 

“I still feel really hot.” Noct whines and tries to move around but can’t and whimpers. 

“It’ll be a bit before we can move again.” Gladio says soothingly and rubs the small of Noct’s back before caressing across the large scar that travels upwards. “We’ll do it in a more comfortable position next.” 

The knot begins to unswell and Gladio pulls out, getting a pitiful whine from the younger boy. He flips him over onto his back, then tosses some of the excess blanket clutter onto the floor and gets another whine as he sidles between parted legs.

“You messed up my nest.” 

“You can make another one once I’m done taking care of you, Princess.” 

Noct’s face turns a deeper red and he smiles up at his Shield. “I’m glad it’s you.”

Gladio returns the smile and leans down for a kiss, then slides back, stifling their moans as they continue to kiss and nip at each other. His hips snap down roughly, slick covered skin slapping together and joining the chorus of their moans. Gladio leans down and laps at Noct’s throat, pressing kisses to the soft skin before nibbling on it. Then to his shock and mild horror, the Prince turns his head slightly, baring his scent gland to the older man and looking to him pleadingly. 

“I want you, only you. Make me yours, claim me.” he gasps out then lets out a cry as his nails dig into Gladio’s broad shoulders. 

Gladio buries his face into the patch of skin, breathing in the delicious scent deeply and his mind begins to haze over. He slides his tongue across the spot and then opens his mouth, pressing down with his teeth and breaking the skin. Noct screams loudly and wraps his arms and legs around the larger man, trembling uncontrollably from both bliss and slight pain. He orgasms once again and pants out weakly as the teeth remain locked onto his flesh. Gladio finally releases from the bite, running his tongue over the mark and the peppering tender kisses to it. He hits his peak once more, locking them together for another fifteen minutes. Gladio leans down and presses a soft kiss to Noctis’ pouty lips before looking at him with love. 

“You okay?”

“I feel wonderful.” Noct coos out and nuzzles his face. “Thank you.

The Shield smiles and kisses the tip of his nose before pursing his lips at the bruised bite mark. “That, might cause some problems.”

“Tough shit, they don’t like it they can shove it.” Noct grumps out, starting to resemble his normal self. “When I said I wanted you, I meant it. I love you, have for a long time. Even before I presented” 

Gladio smiles. “I love you as well.”

Noct groans and begins to wriggle about before looking up pleadingly at his bondmate. “I’m getting warm again.”

“We’ll go again after the knot comes down.” he snickers and presses a kiss to Noctis’ jaw.

“I’m gonna ride you this time.” 

Gladio snorts. “Fine, bossy.” he says and carefully flips them to where Noct is on top of him. 

The Prince leans down and captures his Shield’s lips, kissing him and sighing contently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	13. N/G: Mouth Covered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt here: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9604235#cmt9604235 OP said any/gladio so I went with a rare pair, enjoy. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧)

Nyx has no idea what he is getting himself into when he finally caves to the scrappy shield to be, allowing himself to be dragged into a toilet stall in the training halls locker room. Someone apparently had spread a rumor about his _‘prowess’_ , making the younger man take offense and become intrigued enough to boldly challenge him, but not in the way Nyx expected. 

“Ah, fuck!” Gladio sucks air in through his teeth and then gasps deeply as Nyx bottoms out inside him. “Gods this feels good.” 

Nyx adjusts his stance to make movement easier, placing one hand firmly on Gladio’s hip with the other cupped over his mouth to solve the issue of his loud mouth. This gets him an irritated grunt and scowl.

“You’re too noisy and I really don’t feel like getting caught sleeping with the future king’s shield, your Marshal already looks at me crossly.”

“Thht'f jhft hnf fhgm.”

“Wha?”

Nyx pulls his hands away briefly, allowing the other to speak.

“That’s just his face, he always looks grumpy.” Gladio tells him and then moans from moving his hips slightly, only to get the hand over his mouth once more. “Bhfthrd.”

The movements start off slow and gentle, Nyx unsure just how much the younger man can handle, but he gets his answer when Gladio grips the toilet tank and snaps his hips back, letting out a muffled gasp before he begins moaning. The older brunette leans over the other’s broad back, pressing his lips against Gladio’s nape and nibbling on it, getting little mewls from him due to the action. 

“Fhgg, fhgg, hh ghdf! Nmf!”

A strange feeling begins to rise in Nyx’s belly, making him feel hotter and more turned on as he listens to the younger man’s usually deep rough voice sound so sweetly sensual as they grind together. But then a door opens and the sound of chattering and footsteps make the glaive stop, listening as the group flits about. Gladio begins to become impatient and roll his ass, sighing out softly before grunting in annoyance when Nyx grips him around the waist, holding him in position.

“Just hold on.” Nyx whispers with a commanding tone, waiting until the group leaves to start back up again.

He remains in this position, taking hold of Gladio’s cock and stroking it in tandem with his thrusting that has become much more rough and quick. The younger begins to cry out despite the hand covering his mouth, eyes shutting tightly with tears misting in them and cheeks turning a deep red. He removes one of his hands from the tank and cards it through Nyx’s hair, pulling him down closer to his neck and turning his head to the side. 

Nyx catches on to Gladio’s intent and begins mouthing about at his throat, leaving little marks strewn across it before biting down and earning a deep cry. This sends even more shockwaves through the Galahd native, him picking up speed and pounding into his companion, slick skin slapping against a luscious ass.

“Hh fhnt! Hm, Hm'm ghmnng!” Gladio groans out against the hand clamped over his mouth before his whole body quakes and he comes, Nyx pumping his cock until nothing spills out further. 

Nyx slows his thrusts and just rolls his pelvis, moaning out softly as he feels the pulsing of the walls swathed around his cock that drag him into an orgasm. He slips his hand from Gladio’s mouth and wraps his fingers around the younger’s chin, turning his face for a quick kiss.

“So, how was that?” Nyx asks breathlessly.

“Hmm, not bad, might need another go to fully gauge if your as good as they say.” he replies with a cheeky grin.

Nyx snorts and slips out of him, helping the youth stand up before he ties off the condom and tosses it into the toilet. “Maybe I’ll invite you back to my place later, that way I won’t have to gag you.”

“Maybe I liked to be gagged?” Gladio says, leaning down to look Nyx in his eyes, giving him a frisky look. 

Nyx once again wonders what the hell he got himself into, but, he may just end up liking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	14. N/G: Desk Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9603979#cmt9603979
> 
> OP asked for Gladio getting fucked over a desk, went with older Gladnoct. ;D

Gladio can’t help but smile as he looks back at his lover, the man pinning him down over his desk and gently grabbing at his ass while dressed so distinguishedly in his royal raiments. He as well is dressed to the nines in his formal robes that are about to become greatly wrinkled and dirty. 

“Such a tease.” Noctis grunts out and gives a swat to a plump ass cheek. “Caressing my thigh unabashedly during that meeting.”

“You know you enjoyed, don’t act all innocent.” he says and hisses when his other ass cheek gets a slap.

Noctis harrumphs at him and releases his hold on Gladio’s back, reaching into the top drawer of the desk where the hidden bottle of lube is stashed for their friskier escapades out of the bedroom. He unclasps his belt and opens the front of his trousers to free his hard-on, then squirts a generous amount into his palm that he uses to lather up his cock before pressing a couple fingers into his lover, twisting them in and out before replacing them with his member.

Gladio sighs out deeply as he’s filled up. “Ah, feels so good.” 

Noctis slides his entire length in and adjusts himself, holding Gladio by his hips and keeping him in place against the wooden desk as the older man lays himself flat and holds onto the sides. The King pulls back until just his tip remains and slams back in with a deep grunt as his lover gasps, the desk creaking from the action. Gladio grips the sides harder, staying firmly in place despite the slow rough snaps of his lover’s hips that make his body jolt and the piece of furniture under him move ever so slightly, but a blissed-out smile remains on his face even when Noct pulls a hand away to swat an ass cheek.

“You happy now that you got what you wanted?” Noctis pants out as he massages the red handprint. “Or do you want more?”

“More, more please.” 

The younger man grins and stops, reaching his hand up to Gladio’s hair and pulling the hair band from his ponytail out, jostling his thick locks around before taking hold and forcing the larger man to bend away from the desktop. 

The pace is set to breakneck and violent, with Gladio letting cries tumble out as tears form in his eyes and he keeps his grip on the sides of the desk that creaks dangerously. A pen holder topples over, spilling its contents out that roll off the side and even a lamp is felled to the floor, Noctis pushing it off before he shoves Gladio further up the desktop, leaning over him with his front pressed flush against the man’s broad back and slamming into him. 

“Gods yes! Oh, Noct! Fuck!” the Shield moans out, breath becoming ragged and body so heated. 

He lets out a sharp cry when teeth pinch the skin of his neck, before cooing softly when a wet warm tongue glides apologetically against it and the tickling feeling of his lover’s beard scrapes against his skin. Noctis pulls Gladio’s head back further to give him more access to his throat and proceeds to leave even more marks against the flesh, making sure it’s below his collar so a repeat of the last time they used a break for a quick romp doesn’t happen. 

“K, kiss me.” Gladio softly pleads in between gasps, biting his lower lip to stifle a more debased moan that almost slipped out. 

Noctis does as his lover wishes, turning his face towards his own and flicking his tongue against Gladio’s lips, then delving inside when given access. They kiss noisily and needily, grunting, gasping, and moaning into each other's mouths before breaking the kiss and howling with pleasure. The heat and euphoria that has been building up inside Gladio’s body begins to become too much to handle, him mumbling incoherently and sweat beading down his flush face. 

He buries his face into his arms and screams loudly as he comes, his seed splashing against the wooden side of the desk. Noctis presses one more quick kiss to his older lover and sits back, grabbing up Gladio’s hips and slamming home, the desk edging across the floor and drawers rattling and slowly creeping open. It takes a few more snaps of his hips before Noctis spills inside his lover with a deep grunt, head lulling back as he keeps going until he’s completely spent and stops, breathing labored and hoarse. He leans back down and presses kisses to sweaty brown locks, pulling a few strands away from Gladio’s face and kissing his forehead before their lips connect tenderly. 

“Hmm, that was wonderful.” Noctis says softly and caresses his lover’s scruffy jaw with his thumb before feathering kisses to the scars on his face. “How much longer do we have?”

Gladio moves his sleeve away and looks at his watch, staring a few seconds at the device as his eyes slowly readjust. “About six minutes.”

“Ah, was kinda hoping for a little cuddling.” Noctis coos out and nuzzles Gladio’s hair. 

“Later, we need to get cleaned up and head back, can’t continue the meeting without the King and leader of the Crownsguard.”

“I suppose.” Noctis sighs out.

The sound of the desk creaking on its own makes the two men freeze and stare at it mortified, but thankfully not another sound is heard nor does it crumble from the ravenous activity.


	15. G/N: Face ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=10090379#cmt10090379  
> OP wanted Noct riding Gladio's face, with a bonus of them being older.
> 
> This was the second time I ever wrote something that involved stuff like this, I'm a huge germaphobe when it comes to the body and this fandom has corrupted me.

Noctis steps out from the bathroom, feeling refreshed after taking a soothing shower and cleaning every inch of himself. He had spent more than half the day cooped up in the dank council chambers while the other was taking journalists on a tour of the gardens so to take photos of all the fauna that had just bloomed. Now though he could relax in bed and snuggle up in his sheets before nodding off to sleep. Or something more fun by the carnal look his lover his flashing him, laying in nothing but a pair of loose-fitting pajama bottoms. 

“You seem tense, want me to relax you?” Gladio asks, lips curling into a sensual smile. 

“Depends.” Noctis shoots back coyly. “What do you have in mind?”

“Me, pleasuring you, and you just sitting back and enjoying it.” 

The king smiles and unties his robe, letting it drop to the floor before climbing onto the bed and crawling towards his lover. He is immediately snatched up by his shield, them kissing passionately with little nips to each other’s lips and exploring with their tongues. Gladio breaks the kiss and runs his index finger over the younger man’s lips, it being pulled into Noctis’ mouth and sucked on seductively before being dragged down for another kiss. His face is then cupped with his beard brushed against by calloused fingers and receives another quick kiss before Gladio nudges him to sit up, then pulls the band from his ponytail so it’s not pushing against his head as he lays completely flat on his back. 

“Turn.” the older man says with a low commanding growl that makes the king flush and his belly knot, not to mention how it cause him to become hard immediately.

Noctis turns so his backside is facing Gladio’s face, looking back in question before realizing what is going on and smiling. Large, strong hands grip him around his hips and slide him back across the broad chest, the scraping of all the old scars causing an exhilarating sensation on his rear and sac that draws a soft moan from his lips. Finally, he is settled into the position Gladio wants him, directly on his face with Noct’s ass directly lined up with his mouth. He begins to massage the soft cheeks with his hands but stops and spreads them apart to reveal the hole in between, pulling his lover down a little further and flicking his tongue over the rim. Noctis gasps and bites his lips as the tongue licks him slowly, steadying himself as he feels like his arms are about to buckle. 

“Gladio,” Noctis pants out, the mix of the warm wet tongue licking him and the scratch of the beard against sensitive skin makes the fire in him become like an inferno, his body quaking. “more.”

Gladio complies and grips the plump mounds tighter, pulling them further apart and slipping his tongue into the opening, flicking it around inside before removing the organ and wrapping his lips around the pucker that he gently does a sucking maneuver on. Noct gasps out sharply and rocks his hips around, getting a pleased noise from the man under him that vibrates into him. So as gently and carefully as he can, Noctis slowly rolls his hips forward and then back, feeling the tongue glide in and out as he does that he will admit feels oddly good. Actually, it feels great. 

Soft moans and gasps fill the room mixed with slurps and sucks from the man lying under him, Gladio letting out little-contented sighs and moans of his own as he masterfully rolls his tongue inside his lover’s body. Noctis’ back arches sharply as he begins to pant loudly and moves his hips a little more quickly without any complaints, the man occasionally stopping and just lets his tongue glide wet patches across him before grabbing hold of the slim hips and moving his head in unison with the rocking.

“Yes, oh my gods yes.” the king says breathily, eyes rolling up and mouth wide open allowing a sharp gasp out before biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut, him mewling as Gladio begins sucking once again. 

Shockwaves course through his entire being, a throbbing heat filling the pit of his stomach, and sweat begins to trickle down his back, chest, and reddened face. He rolls his hips harder, screaming from pleasure as the older man remains latched onto him and makes him feel so good. Noctis is so blissed out from the sensation he doesn’t even notice the bed creaking from him riding his lover’s face, nor the slight burn to the underside of his asscheeks from Gladio’s scruff constantly rubbing against him. All he can think about is the pleasure being lobbed onto him by his shield and the swell building in his lower half that is ready to burst. The warm tongue breeches into him again when Gladio finally makes him halt his rocking, plunging it in and out that makes him gasp out shrilly while shuddering. He’s allowed to begin rolling his hips again as the brunette keeps his tongue nestled inside, lapping at the warm walls inside and pressing against his prostate occasionally with his large tongue. Then, without even needing to touch his cock, Noctis begins to grunt and gasp as he comes across Gladio’s broad chest, letting out a deep cry as he’s still being stimulated until the last drop seeps from his dick. His rocking begins to slow and then stops completely, him panting and slipping steadily down to where he lays flush against his lover’s come covered front.

“Thank you.” he murmurs out and nuzzles against Gladio’s abdomen, pressing a kiss just below his belly button before resting his head back down.

Gladio doesn’t respond just yet as he grips his chin and moves his jaw around to work out the tightness from holding those positions for those extended lengths. “You’re welcome my love.” he gushes and wraps his muscled arms under his king’s bodily and effortlessly lifts him as he sits up, pulling him onto his lap and pressing a kiss to his sweaty hair. “You feel better?”

“Yes.” Noctis coos and wriggles around, feeling the slight bulge in the man’s pants. “You want me to-”

“Nah, get some rest, tonight was all about you.” Gladio tells him and goes to press a kiss to his lips but gets denied by a hand to his face.

“Mouthwash.”

“It’s your body and you were clean.” 

“Still, mouthwash.”

Gladio gives in but not before peppering kisses all across Noctis hairline and face, the man chuckling and swatting him playfully.


	16. N/G: Angry Ex Sex after Altissia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=8741678#cmt8741678
> 
> Wanted to try something different than all the schmoopy lovey dork stuff I usually did, although this sort of broke my heart to do. :C

Noctis knows they shouldn’t be doing this, hell, Gladio does too but they can’t help it, they can never stop not doing it. Even though they broke up when the prince became betrothed to Lady Lunafreya and tried their damnedest to not get close to one another, they failed and ended up behind Takka’s diner, going at it like they were a couple of horny teens. 

It happened again while taking a run at Galdin, adrenaline mixing with lust. They hid behind some rocks and Gladio dropped to his knees, pulling Noctis’ hardon from his pants and taking him into his mouth. Eventually, it became a normal routine for them to fall into bed together, then once they finish they go their separate ways and act like nothing happened. 

The sex is way different then what they had before. As a couple it was tender and passionate, taking their time to explore each other's bodies with feather soft touches. Now though it’s rough and carnal, a way to relieve stress and frustration, they barely kiss or look deeply into each other’s eyes like they did before and rarely do they speak unless it’s to command the other to reposition or to tell the other they were going to do something different. 

The two men even started trying new things they would have never thought to do before; jerking each other in the tent while the other two were asleep only an arms length away, having sex in an alley or behind a building in broad daylight as people walked about and potentially catching them, and even more debased activities. Noct had gotten Gladio off from a harsh spanking and fingering once, while the older man used his tongue to bring the other to a trembling orgasm by licking and delving his tongue into a place Noctis would have never permitted him to before. 

Once they reached Altissia though, did it finally start to die down before stopping completely after the tragedies that took place. 

Or at least that’s what they thought. 

The two just had the worst fight they ever had, with Gladio storming off to another train car and Noct huffing and flopping down into a booth away from Prompto and Ignis, the two men sharing an uncomfortable silence. Finally, after huffing and puffing in annoyance, and feeling his body growing increasingly hot and needy did Noctis finally budge from his seat. 

“Hey Noct?” a voice timidly calls out to him. He looks back at Prompto, the other man looking to him with concern and trying to think of what to say. “Umm, never mind.”

The blonde turns back away, face falling and mimicking the one Ignis is making; a mix of worry and disappointment. But Noctis ignores it and leaves the car, heading in the direction Gladio had stormed off. He eventually finds the larger man a couple cars down. Gladio looks at him with malice before grunting and pushing himself away from the wall, however, before he can get farther away, Noctis snatches him by his tank top.

“What the fu-”

His words are cut off as he is shoved inside a Roomette with Noctis stepping inside after and locking the door behind them. He turns to look at the other man, finding him staring back with minor anger but also desire.

“Me or you?” the brunette asks. 

“You.” Noct replies as he begins to undo his belt. “On your hands and knees.”

Gladio lets out a sigh of indignation and begins to unclip his belt before working on his trousers, pulling them down with his underwear to about mid-thigh and then leaning his upper half against the small bed. Noctis steps up behind him and reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a small packet and coating his fingers with the substance. He rubs two fingers over Gladio’s entrance and then presses them in, a brief smile forming on his lips when the other man grunts out and fidgets. The slick digits are slid in and out, then fanned to help stretch the man’s hole open. Once he feels he prepped enough, Noct removes his fingers and takes hold of his cock, pressing all the way into his former lover without warning or stopping. Gladio gasps out but then bites his lips to hold in the rest of the noises, wanting to be petulant and not giving the other the satisfaction of him moaning. 

The pace is immediately set from the start, rough and quick with Noctis’ gripping his Shield’s hips tightly and snapping them back to impale his dick in him deeply. He pants quickly, loving every second of the warm tightness that envelopes him, feeling the stress and anger slowly washing away. Though he becomes perturbed when the other doesn’t make any noise and decides to remedy this by reeling a hand back and cracking Gladio across his ass, getting a surprised cry from the older man. It worked, for now the brunette lets soft little gasps and grunts tumble forth with the occasional moan slipping out. 

Noct slams into him a couple more times before abruptly stopping and crouching down, pulling apart Gladio’s cheeks and rubbing his thumb over the pucker. The man’s breath hitches at the touch before letting out a soft moan when a wet tongue replaces the thumb. Noctis licks patches up and down, flicking his tongue across the man’s perineum before lavishing attention to his large sac. Gladio bites his lip again, his breathing becoming labored and hoarse, but he yelps when he gets a slap to a cheek again followed by a guttural moan when the warm tongue presses into him. The prince rolls his tongue around inside before using a couple fingers to hold the hole open so he can maneuver the organ in and out easily as Gladio begins to quiver. But then a dinging from the overhead speaker catches their attention, both men stopping.

_“Attention passengers, we'll be arriving at Cartanica momentarily, thank you.”_

“Not much time left.” Noct grunts out and returns to his feet, grabbing up Gladio’s hips and entering back in.

The pace becomes frenzied, with Noct trying to quickly bring them to release. He feels his coming close, yet he notices Gladio isn’t showing his normal signs that he is, so Noct pushes some of his pride aside and reaches underneath the older man and pumps at his leaking cock. This gets a choked out cry from him and he begins to move his hips back, body becoming greatly slick with sweat and quivering nonstop. Gladio comes first with a trembling whimper, losing the strength in his arms and slumping forward on the bed as Noct releases his cock to grab up his hips, pounding in roughly until he comes inside. 

They remain still and mostly silent besides their quicked gasps for air. Noct slips out of Gladio and watches briefly as his seed seeps out and down across the man’s sac, before allowing him to slump down listlessly on the bed. The prince puts himself back into his pant’s after wiping up with some tissues that were nearby and makes sure there are no signs leftover of the act. 

He wipes at his brow and starts to leave the room, instead stopping and looking back at the limp figure laying on the bed. Gladio just stays their, skin sweaty and flush as his breathing slowly returns to normal, and makes no other acknowledgment of him or what that had just done. Noct furrows his brows, feeling something tug inside his chest. He wants to say something to him; ask him if he needed anything, ask if he was he okay, say that he was sorry, that he still loved him; but he can’t and just leaves.


	17. G/N: Training room sex and voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10375738#cmt10375738
> 
> The premise was interesting and I picked someone really unexpected for it. :D

It started with Noctis pinning Gladio to the ground after successfully performing a grappling takedown and ended with him being pinned against the wall by his shield, mouths locked together as they desperately and clumsily prepare for a quickie, right there in the training hall. 

The young prince moans out sharply as his boyfriends cock slams up into him, the angle of their positions putting pressure and rubbing against his prostate with each thrust. Gladio adjusts his stance, sliding Noct’s legs down from his shoulders to the crook of his arm and cupping his ass, holding him in place against the wall and pounding his lover roughly. 

“Oh, gods yes!” Noctis gasps out. He grips the back of Gladio’s tanktop and lulls his head back, biting his lower lip to stifle his pants, only to fail when his lover somehow manages to go even harder and forcing shrill screams from him. “Gladio, fuck!”

Hearty grunts rumble from Gladio as he feels the tight warmth surrounding his cock contract around him, driving him wild and making him wish it’d never end. His lips close around the prince’s neck and leave little hickeys across the sweaty flesh, something that will get him reprimanded later but he usually just laughs it off. 

“Mmm, babe you feel so good.” Gladio purrs against Noctis’ jaw and drags his teeth against there that earns him a loud moan. He kisses a trail up to his lover’s ear, flicking his tongue against the lobe before leaning in closer. “Let me hear your lovely voice, I’m sure our guest enjoys it.”

Noctis opens his eyes briefly and catches a quick glimpse of someone standing behind a pillar, a salacious smile forming on his face. “Maybe or it could be the nice view of your ass. You know everyone gawks at it.”

Gladio snorts and slows down his rocking, letting Noct’s legs down slowly until he can stand on his own then captures his lips in a sloppy kiss and guides him to face the wall with his ass angled out. He rubs his dick in between the cheeks and teases against Noct’s hole that earns him an annoyed whine, Gladio chuckles and presses a kiss to sweaty black hair as he pushes back in. They don’t start right up quite yet, with the shield hooking a strong arm up under his prince’s abdomen and hoisting him up to where he stands on his tiptoes, then places his other hand against the wall and resumes his powerful thrusts.

“Shit!” Noctis cries loudly and pants quickly, grabbing his lover’s forearms for support after his legs almost buckle out from under him. “Ah, yes.”

Slick skin slapping together along with deep and guttural moans fill the room, neither caring to be any less loud since they already have a voyeur and everyone already knows they’re a couple. 

“You ready to come for me?” Gladio asks breathily against Noctis’ ear. 

“Yes.” Noctis gasps.

The brunette releases his hold around the slender waist and allows Noct to plant his feet onto the ground, but just as soon as he does Gladio grips his hips and slams them back against himself, pushing quick gasps of breath from his lover with every impalement of his cock. Noctis braces a hand on the wall and slides his other down to his own cock, gripping and pumping it as precome begins dribbling out. 

His face is flushed red and tears well in his eyes, cascading down his cheeks and mixing with sweat that has been building up, his lips part wide in a silent scream with only soft squeaks escaping. With a few more strokes and snaps of Gladio’s hips, Noct cries out and comes across his hand and the floor, stroking himself to completion and nothing is left. 

The sensation of the contracting walls around his dick become too much for Gladio, him coming not long after with a deep grunt and gasp. He rests his face against the back of Noct’s head and drowns himself in the scent of his lover, pressing kisses to the wet strands and murmuring loving words to him. Noctis rests his head back against Gladio’s shoulder and smiles blissfully at him, puffing out his lips in a silent demand for a kiss that his boyfriend delivers.

“Are they still there?” Noctis whispers between kisses.

“No, they left. You satisfied?”

“Yes, thank you.” Noct smiles and nips his lover’s lower lip. “Now for the next adventure.”

“Spoiled brat.” Gladio coos and nuzzles his prince’s neck. 

Down the hall from the training room, Nyx makes his way from the cafeteria towards the lockers, deciding to have a quick workout before he goes back to his duties. But as he gets closer he sees someone exit the lockers looking deeply flushed and embarrassed.

“Yo, Crowe, what’s got you all blushing?” he asks the young woman, her flinching in shock.

“O, oh nothing.” she says and laughs nervously, fiddling with her hands. “S, see you around, Nyx.” 

Crowe quickly walks away, face getting even redder as she avoids his questioning look. She can’t believe she stood there and watched as her prince and his shield had sex so shamelessly out in the open like that, but more so she can’t believe she got so aroused and touched herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	18. G/N: Blowjob for driving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10530106#cmt10530106
> 
> Prompter wanted either Noct or Ignis to give Gladio head for driving.

It wasn’t that he hated driving, or that he was bad at it, it was just that Gladio preferred a jeep or truck. Something that gave him leg room, unlike the Regalia which he swears was designed for short people. Noct usually retorts it’s made for normal sized humans, not giants. But of course, he’s still made to take the wheel on rare occasions when both Noctis and Ignis are unable; Prompto has been banned since something seems to go wrong every time he so much as touches the steering wheel. 

Today was one of those rare days, with Ignis being out of commision due to him already driving for six hours straight and his Ebony stock being depleted. Gladio said he has a problem, Ignis set his last container of Cup Noodles on fire. As for his highness, it was that he was tired. 

“Suck it up, you big baby.” Gladio snaps and goes to sit in the back by the caffeine-deprived Ignis until Noct slinks in between him and the car. “Noct.”

“Come on Gladio, I’ll do anything, just please drive until we get to the next rest stop.” 

Gladio raises a large eyebrow, looking at his prince questioningly who slowly and flirtatiously moistens his lips with the tip of his tongue that sends jolts directly to Gladio’s cock. He reaches his hand out and presses a thick finger to the pouty lips, stroking across until the lips part and the finger is taken into the wet warmth, being sucked on and caressed with a skilled tongue. 

“Mmm, make it worth my while and I’ll drive us all the way to Ravatogh.” Gladio purrs out sensually. 

Noctis half lids his eyes and releases the finger with a wet smack. “Just take us to Coernix.”

Gladio smiles and nods, heading over to the driver seat as Noctis nudges a whining Prompto from the passenger seat. The shield starts the car and begins to drive slowly, knowing that his focus will be slightly drawn away and going any faster will compromise their safety. He hears the rustling coming from the passenger seat and feels a heaviness lay across his legs, then as hands unbuckle his belt and free his dick. Chancing a quick glance, Gladio catches the eyes of his lover, lust filled and playful are what he sees sending sparks to his cock that goes fully hard. 

Lips envelop the tip snuggly and form a suction that puts pressure on the head, pulling a pleased grunt from the driver who shifts in his seat. The faint sound of sucking reaches Gladio’s ears, mixing with the sound of the engine rumbling and the faint melody of music coming from the radio. His cock is slid deeper into the warm confines of his prince’s mouth and dipping into his throat before being slid out to the tip where the suction resumes. 

“Ah, fuck.” Gladio gasps out breathily and removes a hand from the steering wheel, carding his fingers through black locks and resting his hand against the head, putting a slight bit of pressure that eggs the other man on to move. 

Noctis slowly bobs his head up and down, taking the entire cock into his mouth until his nose presses against leather and begins rolling his tongue the thick length. He hums in pleasure that causes reverberations and Gladio to moan deeply. The click of a camera startles the two momentarily, with Gladio glancing in the rearview mirror and seeing Prompto pointing his camera at a seemingly sleeping Ignis, snapping multiple shots of him before the device is slapped away. 

Gladio can’t help but snort, then he groans out deeply as Noct resumes his bobbing and delivers much pleasure that cancels out the stiffness in his legs from being in such a cramped position. Varying licks and sucks, feather soft kisses and careful glides of teeth bring Gladio to an orgasm, him slowing down to a crawl as his body shudders and eyes glaze over. Noctis laps up any come that managed to dribble out, swallowing down every last drop that seeps from Gladio’s tip. 

The driver pants softly and comes down from his high, slowly putting his foot back onto the gas and resuming his driving. He glances into the rearview mirror at their companions, both off in their own little world with Prompto looking at the landscape and taking photos while Ignis stares blearily at his phone, body occasionally twitching due to caffeine withdrawal. The lips return to being wrapped around the flaccid cock and catching his attention, slowly sliding up and down the entire length, bringing it back to a full hardness a few moments later.

“Shall we see if I can best my last record?” Noctis coos and nuzzles the cock against his lips.

Gladio’s lips curl up into a smile. “You think you can get me off more than three times? Sure, go ahead.” 

He does truly hate having to drive but with the distraction his lover delivers, makes it bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	19. G/N: Jewelry kink leads to sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long to add another on, work and moving has been a drain plus some personal issues I contend with didn't help matters. 
> 
> For this lovely prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=10068619#cmt10068619

Intricately woven black lace, a deep blue silk band, and a silver-rimmed broach with the most stunning of gems is what the prince pulls out of the ornamental box, a gift from the Chancellor of Niflheim. Most in attendance of the young royal opening his gifts were quite off-put by the gift, especially with the note attached. 

_“Dearest prince,_

_I extend my deepest well wishes to you on your birthday. I present to you this handcrafted necklace that will most truly bring out those lovely eyes even more._

_Yours Truly, Chancellor Izunia.”_

King Regis was the first to voice his dismay at the jewelry, finding it unbefitting of a royal. “It reminds me of a gaudy dog collar.” he says and begins to frown as his son begins to grin. “Please do not wear that here.”

The prince ignores that plead, it is, after all, his birthday. He looks over to his shield, the man looking at the choker in question before looking into the younger man’s eyes. Noctis holds it out to him, a coy smile forming on his lips as the man takes it. He turns around and waits as it is placed on him, then turns while touching the sapphire in the center before looking back up at Gladio with half-lidded eyes.

“What do you think?”

“You look absolutely stunning. Probably even more if your collar wasn’t concealing it so much.” he says, a carnal look flashing in his eye briefly before composing himself. 

Noctis, however, keeps the seductive look on his face and leans up for a seemingly innocent hug. “Stop on by my apartment later, you just might get a better look.”

The shield lets out a choked cough that makes the prince chuckle softly as he releases him and heads back over to his mountain of gifts. 

A couple hours pass, with Noctis returned to his apartment and Gladio making a quick stop by his own home to change while also grabbing his overnight bag he keeps ready for whenever the prince demands his presence. Gladio doesn’t mind that at all, to be honest. He arrives at the younger man’s apartment complex, giving a wave to the doorman before heading inside and up to Noct’s apartment. After checking to make sure that the only pair of shoes present are Noctis’; sometimes Ignis likes to invite himself over without forewarning and Prompto has mastered the art of puppy eyes that breaks Noctis’ will that sees the other boy being over most nights to hang out; he kicks his off and slips into his designated slippers, then heads into the main living space.

“Noct, I’m here.” he calls out and tosses his pack onto the coffee table. 

The sound of the bedroom door creaking open snaps the shield’s attention, him whipping around at first with caution before relaxing then sucking in a breath while blushing. There, in nothing but a loosely tied black silk robe and the sapphire choker, was Noctis looking to him alluringly. 

“Well hello.” Gladio says with a grin, eying up the other man before stopping to gaze at the choker and then into his lover’s eyes, mesmerized by how ethereal the blue looks along with the gem.

“Hello to you too.” Noct coos and moves from the door, slinking over to his shield and wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. 

Thick hands glide down Noctis’ slim sides before moving to his backside and cupping his ass, the older man leaning down for a deep kiss. They break away momentarily so Gladio’s jacket can be pulled off before they lip lock again, the larger man grabbing his boyfriend’s ass again and then picks him up with ease to carry him to the bedroom. 

Noct is playfully dumped onto the bed with a bounce and chuckle as Gladio gets to work removing the rest of his clothes, pulling his shirt over his head as Noctis eagerly begins to help relieve him of his pants. The sash keeping the silk robe in place is untied, the material pushed aside and slipped off allowing access to the younger man’s soft skin which Gladio gets to start lavishing little kisses, strokes, and bites to that earns him soft moans. He glides his tongue up the prince’s abdomen all the way to his clavicle, proceeding to mouth about his neck and finding the sensation of the choker lace brushing against his face exhilarating. 

“Mmm, hang on, let me take that off.” Noctis begins and reaches to the choker only to have Gladio pull his hands away, pressing kisses to his knuckles before pinning them to the bed. “Guess that means you want it to stay on?”

“It looks gorgeous on you.” he says and kisses along the prince’s jawline before hooking a finger under the fabric and exposing the soft flesh underneath. “Plus I can mark you the way I like without anyone seeing.” 

Noctis wriggles and moans as a warm wet mouth leaves little blemishes on his skin before Gladio stops in one particular spot he lavishes the most attention to that draws a sharp gasp from his prince. He pulls away with a wet smack and marvels at his handy work, letting a chuckle out and releasing his hold on the choker as the man under him crinkles his nose in annoyance.

“Jerk. And on my birthday too.”

“Aww, I’m sorry babe.” Gladio peppers kisses on his boyfriend’s lips and gets playfully bit in return. 

The two smile at one another and go in for another passionate kiss, hands exploring all over each others’ bodies until Noctis reaches over to the nightstand for a condom and lube. He tosses the package to Gladio and uncaps the bottle of lubricant, pouring a generous amount onto his hand before laying back against his pillows. They lock eyes as each gets down to business, Gladio rolling the condom onto himself and as Noctis slowly fingers himself. The shield proceeds to grab his prince by his ankles and drags him closer, leaning down for a quick kiss before sitting back.

“How do you want it?” Gladio asks.

“Hard and fast.”

The older man’s lips curl into a lustful grin, gripping Noct by his hips and lifting his rear from off the bed to where his body is arched. Gladio positions himself into place and slides in, letting out a soft sigh as the other gasps pleasantly. The pace is set immediately as soon as the brunette is all the way in, pulling out partially before slamming back in quickly and making the bed rock. Noctis grips the sheets under him and rolls his head back, mouth parted as sharp moans and gasps tumble from his lips as he’s ravished. 

A glimmer of blue captures Gladio’s attention, drawing his eyes to the sapphire on the choker that glistens as the light from the lamp catches it just right with each thrust. It was beautiful, just like his lover, his prince. The black lace and blue silk stand in stark contrast to his soft beige skin and it was true as the note said, although it did sound kind of creepy, the sapphire did wonders with his blue eyes. The same ones looking at him filled with pleasure tears and so much need. 

Gladio stops momentarily and wraps his arms around the man’s slender waist, lifting him off the bed with little effort and kissing him deeply, and lying down on his back when they separate. He grips onto supple thighs and pistons his hips up, skin slapping together quickly as Noctis cries out and curves back, the new angle hitting the spot where his prostate is none stop now and turning him into a shuddering, sobbing mess. The new angle also gives a better view to Gladio, him being able to watch every pulse and tremble he causes to his boyfriend’s body, every flutter of his eyelashes, his skin becoming sweat glistened and flushed. And the choker around his neck, the blue sparkling like the ocean when the sun hits it just right. 

“Ah! Gladio I, I’m-” Noctis cries out and grabs his shield’s thick wrists, using them as leverage when Gladio bucks up harder and faster into his, body convulsing as his end draws increasingly closer. 

The position is changed one last time, Noctis winding back on his back with one of his legs pushed against his side and Gladio leaning over him, the larger man pushing back in and grunting as he snaps his hips against the younger man’s while looking deeply into his eyes. The sensation becomes too much finally, Noctis’ body tensing and him letting out a garbled curse and cry as he comes hard, everything spilling across his body as Gladio keeps going. The brunette presses his lips against the bare part of his lover’s throat, feeling the subtle vibrations of his gasps and mewls from stimulation. A few more quick thrust sends Gladio into his release, groaning and doing slow hard snaps before gasping and going slightly limp. 

Noctis wraps his shaky arms around Gladio’s sweaty back and nuzzles the top of his wet hair, the man lifting his face from where it lay pressed into the warm throat and leans in for a deep kiss. He slips out and shifts to his side, disposing of the condom into the waste receptacle by the nightstand before turning back to his lover, pulling him close and resting a hand against his chest, feeling the quickened beats of his heart. 

“That was the best present, yet.” Noctis pants out breathlessly and smiles. “Although I didn’t take you for someone to have a jewelry fetish.”

“If it brings out more of your radiant beauty I do.” Gladio growls deeply and presses a quick kiss to the younger man’s lips.

“You get that from one of your novels, dork?” 

The two chuckle and curl up closer, Noctis laying against Gladio’s warm chest as the older man gently caresses his lover’s back before running a finger over the woven lace of the choker.

“Maybe you should send that guy a nice thank you note.”

“And say what? Thank you for the sparkly jewelry, it made my boyfriend discover a new kink and pound me into my mattress?” Noctis chortles but then roars with laughter as Gladio pulls the necklace down and makes even more marks while tickling him. 

Somewhere in Niflheim, a man sneezes and begins to feel greatly annoyed, unsure why but he’ll make someone pay for this inconvenience.


	20. N/G: Unintentional Voodoo Sex via Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of this set, there are still more but those will come later on in another series. Thank you for reading my debauched little collection. ;D
> 
> For this prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10768698#cmt10768698
> 
> This is what I based the item on: https://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/male-masturbators/realistic-masturbators/sp-jesse-jane-doggy-style-pussy-ass-105429.aspx the link is NSFW

Noctis stares with anticipation at the box he managed to smuggle in under Ignis’ and the guards’ noses, thanks in part to Prompto allowing him to have it mailed to his address and then stuffing it into the armiger. A trembling hand reaches out and picks up a knife that is used to carefully slice through the packing tape, then the cardboard flaps are pushed apart, revealing the treat inside that sends bolts of electricity coursing through the prince’s body.

A lifesize silicone cast of an ass, or more correctly, Gladio’s. Well, that was what the website said at least and it would be something Noct could see his shield do. He did have a bit of a narcissistic streak and liked to draw attention to his well-sculpted asset that the prince has taken a few glances at in the showers after training. Or a lot of glances, especially since Noctis started developing feelings for his friend ones that he knows he can’t act upon since both of them need to continue their lines. But he could sate his needs in other ways, like the object in his hands.

The box keeping the item out of his grasp is ripped open and discarded to the floor, Noct holding the silicon ass like it was the most precious thing in the world. He sets it down on his bed and goes to grab his ‘special’ kit for when he needs to relieve some stress, placing it next to the object and flipping the case open. Noctis presses a switch on the front of the mold, him splurging and getting the one that has a mechanism that makes it move and feel warm like a real body, and caresses his hands over the cheeks. He gives them a squeeze and rolls them around as he envisions his shield actually being there, the man moaning out in his deep voice and telling him how he likes it. 

Intrigue overwhelms him and Noct grips both ass cheeks and pulls them open to reveal the greatly detailed hole between them, his body heating up and feeling a fluttering in his stomach. He curiously slips a finger through the cleft and rubs it against the pucker, feeling all the grooves and where it opens for further exploration. Noct reaches over to his kit and skims across the variety of lubes and oils at his disposal, deciding on a flavored one that has a scent similar to the cologne Gladio favors. He uses some of his magic to enchant the liquid to give himself more pleasure before he pours a generous amount across a couple fingers and presses two slicked up digits against the hole, closing his eyes and deeply envisioning he’s with the real thing.

 

Gladio freezes as he feels a strange sensation on his ass again, this time caressing against his asshole and making him squirm. It wasn’t a bad feeling, in fact, it felt kind of good. It was just strange. He tries to not let it interfere with his current task, watching a group of new crownsguard recruits since Cor had to step away, but his breath hitches and knees buckle suddenly when what feels like a phantom object enters him, a soft groan emitting from his throat. 

“Oh, oh gods, what the hell?” Gladio gasps out under his breath. 

He manages to compose himself before anyone notices and barks out a couple commands to some trainees before fumbling with his words, body heating up and his sensory system sending waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Gladio bites down on his lip and fidgets about as something rubs against the lining of his prostate, deciding he needs to figure out just what the hell is causing these feelings and tells them to take a break. Unfortunately, some of the recruits decide they want to gab at him and he can’t turn down starry-eyed greenhorns, even if it feels like his ass is being played with by a ghost. 

Gladio grunts and fidgets around, his face flushing and eyes momentarily glazing over as something brushes continuously against the lining of his walls where his gland lies, fighting back the moans that seek to escape and embarrass him. But he, unfortunately, lets one slip when he feels the thickness inside rub against his walls quickly, him regaining his senses and playing it off as if he’s starting to get an upset stomach. He doesn’t think he’ll last much longer at this rate and he really doesn’t want to orgasm in front of a bunch of naive and bright-eyed teens.

 

Noct watches with glee as the silicon ass quivers as he strokes against the inside, feeling a warmth and pulses that send sparks to his cock. He wants to experience all he can with his toy, even though what he’s planning on doing next he’s sure Gladio would never let him do if they somehow started a relationship. Black stretch pants are pulled down allowing Noct’s hardon to spring forth, the head engorged and red with a sliver of pre-come dribbling out. A small amount of lube is drizzled over his cock, him slicking it up nice and good before scooting closer to the toy. He rubs his cock head against the slickened hole, marveling in the feeling it gives him before slowly pushing inside, his mind returning to the vision he’s with the real thing. It was a tight fit even with the lube coating his dick and what was already inside from his earlier exploration, but he takes it slow and bottoms out, gasping as he feels the inside of the hole contract around him.

“Ah, fuck yes.” Noctis moans out and presses his hands against his bed for leverage, sliding out and then slowly back. “Uh, feels so good.” he mumbles out despite him being the only one present. 

The pace is slow and soft yet feels amazing, his whole being coursing with exhilaration he goes completely incoherent to the world around him as he slips into his fantasy world. The bed begins to creak as he thrusts down deeper and harder into his substitute toy, moaning and gasping with the occasional cry of pleasure. He imagines Gladio doing the same, grunting and cursing, crying out his name and pleading to be fucked harder into the mattress while adding a couple playful teases to rile his prince up. The quivers and pulses swathing his cock become too much, his sensory system overloading as he erratically pounds into the toy, his skin and the jiggling silicone ass slapping together rhythmically and mixing with his moans. With a few more rough thrusts, Noctis cries out and comes inside the toy, his body trembling as he continues to thrust unconsciously until he is completely spent. He slumps down onto the bed, gasping for air and feeling how relaxing his fan blowing cool air against his sweaty heated skin is. 

 

Gladio pants softly and slides down against the stall wall he’s leaning against inside the restroom, his body soaking wet with sweat and the inside of his pants sticky from having the strangest, most yet amazing orgasm ever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


End file.
